<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maniquí (Finalizada) by Kawai_Maria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973616">Maniquí (Finalizada)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawai_Maria/pseuds/Kawai_Maria'>Kawai_Maria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adaptation, M/M, Multi, Other, Romantic Comedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:14:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawai_Maria/pseuds/Kawai_Maria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers su vida hasta ahora era prácticamente normal hasta que consigue trabajo como guardia de seguridad en un local donde se encontrara con un particular Maniquí, el cual tan solo cobra vida cuando esta frente a el.</p><p>#Stony 100%</p><p>Basado en la película: Me enamore de un maniquí.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers &amp; Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>c. 180–120 a. C.</b>
</p><p>Unas fuertes pisadas se escuchaban por aquel largo pasillo, una elegante mujer caminaba con el rostro levemente fruncido mientras que dos de sus sirvientas le seguían por detrás, sin hacer ruido alguno. Al llegar a la enorme puerta pudo escuchar algunos gemidos y extraños ruidos procedentes desde adentro de la habitación. </p><p>Preparándose a lo que venia soltó un suspiro para luego abrirla con fuerza y ver con gran enojo a las personas que se encontraban en aquella habitación, mas a un joven castaño quien aun ignorante a su visita continuaba besando a una joven mujer pelirroja mientras que un hombre por detrás de el acariciaba su espalda repartiendo varios besos por su columna y una tercera se acercaba hacia el con una bandeja llena de fruta.</p><p>—¡¿Que significa esto Anthony?!</p><p>Tony al escuchar la voz de su madre se separo rápidamente de las mujeres y con rapidez tapo su cuerpo con una de las sabanas, viéndole con una sonrisa descarada en el rostro.</p><p>—¿No se suponía que estarías con Víctor?—Pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa a la vez que se colocaba su toga al rededor de su cuerpo.—</p><p>—¿Quién es esa mujer? —Pregunto una de las mujeres a la vez que acariciaba el brazo de Tony notando como este se soltaba bruscamente.—</p><p>—Esa mujer es mi madre.—Dijo viéndole con el ceño fruncido a la vez que se jalaba el cabello por ser descubierto.—</p><p>—¡Anthony ya vístete y ustedes señoritas lárguense!—Exclamo María señalando con su dedo la puerta.—¡Ahora!</p><p>Las mujeres y el hombre asustados bajaron la mirada, al darse cuenta de que era María Stark una de las diosas del Olimpo .</p><p>—¿En que estabas pensando? —Exclamo María a la vez que caminaba de un lado hacia el otro en la habitación, mientras que Tony tan solo la seguía con la mirada con una mueca de costado.—¿Acaso esto te parece divertido?</p><p>—No, claro que no.—Respondió tratando de no reírse al ver como su madre fruncía el rostro.—Bueno, quizás un poco.</p><p>—¿Acaso la muerte es divertida para ti?</p><p>El castaño bajo la mirada mordiéndose el labio inferior.</p><p>—Estas comprometido con Víctor y te guste o no contraerán nupcias.</p><p>—Pero...</p><p>—Te guste o no.—Volvió a repetir a la vez que se admiraba en el espejo de la habitación arreglando su maquillaje.—Y debes de tener cuidado con el, escuche que se a echo muy buen amigo de un tal llamado Loki y ese sujeto es realmente peligroso Tony.</p><p>—Claro.—Respondió rodando los ojos aburrido a la vez que se llevaba un pedazo de fruta en la boca.—Pero yo jamas pedí comprometerme con el es mas ni siquiera le amo.</p><p>María soltó una risita al oírle.</p><p>—Eres muy ingenuo, eso no es tan importante.—El castaño se cruzo de brazos viéndola.—Míranos a tu padre y a mi somos felices.</p><p>—Claro.—Respondió con una mueca de costado recordando las miles de veces en que había encontrado a su padre con una que otra mujer y a Maria con diferentes hombres.—</p><p>—Lo somos.</p><p>—Pero aun así no entiendo por que tengo que ser yo, el es un cretino.—Comento mientras movía los brazos molesto.—No me deja hacer nada, yo quiero hacer muchas cosas madre como...recorrer el mundo y tengo muchas ideas en mi cabeza para mis inventos.</p><p>María acaricio la cabeza de su hijo y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.</p><p>—Todos debemos hacer sacrificios hijo, además Víctor esta muy impaciente.</p><p>—¡Estas matándome!—Exclamo a la vez que se echaba sobre la cama tapando su rostro con la sabana.—</p><p>—Hijo, exageras.—Dijo María escuchando como tocaban la puerta.—Pase.</p><p>—Espero no estar interrumpiendo.—Dijo un recién llegado Víctor viéndoles con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.—Pero necesitaba ver a Tony.</p><p>El castaño al oír su nombre de sus labios soltó un suspiro de fastidio.</p><p>—Por supuesto, los dejare solos.</p><p>—No, no es necesario.—Respondió Victor mientras hacia una señal con su mano viendo como se acercaba uno de sus sirvientes con tres copas en una charola.—No hemos tenido tiempo de brindar por nuestro compromiso.</p><p>—Que buena idea tienes querido.—Dijo Maria con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba de la mano a Tony para que se acercase.—</p><p>Victor le dio una copa a Maria y una a Tony, sosteniendo la suya entre sus manos.</p><p>—Brindemos por este nuevo comienzo.—Alzo su copa, observando fijamente a Tony quien tan solo alzaba la suya con fastidio.—Hasta el fondo.</p><p>Dicho esto el castaño tomo de su copa hasta no dejar ninguna gota, sin percatarse de como los ojos de Victor le observaban.</p><p>—Tenemos que preparar tantas cosas para las nupcias.—Dijo Maria dejando su copa aun lado, tomando del brazo a Victor con una sonrisa.—</p><p>Tony dejo caer su copa al suelo, viendo mareado a las dos personas frente a el para luego dar unos pocos pasos hacia el frente, sintiendo como su cuerpo se entumecía a cada paso.</p><p>—¿Que...que le has puesto a mi b-bebida?—Pregunto el castaño notando como Victor soltaba el brazo de su madre quien observaba confundida la situación.—</p><p>—¿Hijo que te ocurre?—Corrió Maria a su lado, colocando su mano sobre su brazo sintiendo como este se había endurecido.—¡¿Victor que le has echo?!</p><p>El hombre soltó una carcajada a la vez que alzaba su copa al aire.</p><p>—Yo nada.—Dijo con una mueca de costado, observando como el castaño trataba de mantenerse en pie.—Pero lo que a tomado si.</p><p>—¿Victor que...me has echo?—Pregunto Tony sintiendo como sus piernas se endurecían como el mármol, impidiéndole caminar.—¿Por que?</p><p>—¿Por que? —Pregunto con una sonrisa de lado, acercándose hacia el.—¡¿Por que no pudiste amarme?!</p><p>Exclamo en un grito, mientras que Tony trataba de mover sus brazos pero estos ya no le hacían caso.</p><p>—<em>Ahora ya no sentirás nada, nunca mas.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. C. 01 Accidente</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El sol estaba en todo su esplendor para ser tan solo las diez de la mañana , cierto rubio corría por las calles de New York como lo hacia todas esas mañanas desde que se había quedado desempleado hacia tan solo dos meses, aunque de vez en cuando hacia un que otro recado para las personas que conocía pero lo que necesitaba era un trabajo urgente si no quería que lo echasen a el y a su hermano del pequeño departamento en el que vivían.</p><p>Steve se sentó sobre el pequeño banco de aquella plaza viendo como las personas iban de aquí para allá sin prestar atención a lo que ocurriese a su alrededor. El rubio tomo un trago de su botella de agua viendo distraído a lo lejos a una enorme trituradora de basura.</p><p>No quiso perder su tiempo en ello así que estaba por irse cuando nota algo extraño en uno de los objetos que pasaban por aquella cinta.</p><p><em>"No puede ser"</em> se dijo mientras parpadeaba, tratando de forzar la visión.</p><p>Para luego abrir la boca y comenzar a correr en su dirección lo mas rápido que sus pies le permitían, chocándose con alguna que otra persona en el trayecto, en otro momento se disculparía pero ahora no había tiempo para ello.</p><p>Su corazón latía con fuerza mientras mas se acercaba, percatándose de que los trabajadores que deberían de estar cuidando de aquella enorme maquinaria no se encontraban presentes, ¿Como podían ser tan irresponsables? se pregunto para luego rápidamente subir por aquella escalera y subirse a la cinta la cual estaba repleta de basura de diferentes tamaños y olores.</p><p>Con rapidez y entre la basura intento rebuscar lo que había visto, viendo como no muy a lo lejos una cabellera negra se asomaba entre la basura y muy cerca de caer a la trituradora. Steve se hizo camino entre el enorme basural, corriendo , empujando los cartones,papeles y tiras de telas hasta estirar su mano y alcanzar la de aquel sujeto.</p><p>—Todo estará bien.—Dijo en un susurro a la vez que lo atraía hacia su cuerpo.—</p><p>—¡Oiga que hace allí arriba!—Grito uno de los trabajadores, señalandole con el dedo.—</p><p>—¡Bájese de ahí! —Grito su compañero cruzándose de brazos molesto.—</p><p>—¿Que diablos esta sucediendo aquí? —Se escucho la voz de una mujer, quien por su tono no parecía muy contenta.—¡Deberían estar trabajando y no descansando!</p><p>Steve con fuerza tomo al sujeto entre sus brazos sin prestar mucha atención, ni percatándose en lo poco pesado que era para luego bajarse de aquel contenedor y mirar molesto a los empleados.</p><p>—¡Casi matan a una persona! </p><p>Los hombres le observaron por unos segundos para luego soltarse a reír.</p><p>—¡¿Que es tan gracioso?!</p><p>—Oye,deberías de ver lo que tienes entre brazos muchacho.—Sugirió el hombre mientras se limpiaba una lagrima que salia de su ojo a causa de la risa.—</p><p>El rubio bajo la vista a la persona o eso pensaba que era lo que tenia sujetando, notando que no era mas ni menos que un maniquí. El cual tenia una corta cabellera negra, lucia un traje gris amolde a su cuerpo y unos ojos marrones muy expresivos lo cual lo hacia mas atractivo a pesar de ser un maniquí.</p><p>—Oh...</p><p>—¡Alguien puede decirme que diablos hace el nuevo maniquí allí! —Exclamo la joven mujer viendo molesta a los empleados.—¡¿Acaso no saben quien es?!</p><p>—Nos dijeron que tiráramos todo lo del galpón.—Se excusaron moviendo los hombros.—</p><p>—¡Son unos idiotas!—Grito dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza a cada uno, para luego voltear a ver a Steve.—Muchas, muchas gracias enserio me has salvado la vida.</p><p>—N...no es nada.—Dijo avergonzado a la vez que le entregaba el maniquí para luego ver la hora en su reloj.—Oh, no ya tengo que irme suerte con...eso.</p><p>Dijo aun confundido por todo lo que había sucedido para luego voltear haciendo un ademan con su mano despidiéndose de la mujer.</p><p>—Que extraño sujeto.—Murmuro viendo con una sonrisa por donde se había ido.—Y tu querido no te vuelvas a escapar, tendré mis ojos en ti.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Steve corrió como alma que lleva el diablo, tratando de olvidar la vergonzosa situación en la que se había envuelto, nunca ni en sus mas locos sueños abría pensado que le ocurriría algo como aquello pero claro como iba a pensar que aquel sujeto era nada mas ni nada menos que un maniquí aunque ahora comprendía por que no pesaba casi nada cuando lo había llevado entre sus brazos pero aun así no podía quitar de su mente aquellos ojos marrones, parecían en verdad tan reales que como no confundirlo con una persona de verdad.</p><p>Antes de entrar soltó un suspiro tratando de tan solo olvidarlo para luego sacar las llaves de su bolsillo y abrir la puerta encontrándose con Peter quien se encontraba hablando de quien sabe que con Natasha.</p><p>La mujer al verle se acerco hacia el con una sonrisa, no cualquier sonrisa, la que tenia en su rostro daba miedo.</p><p>—Peter salió temprano de clases hoy.—Dijo Natasha viéndole con una mueca que no supo descifrar si era de regaño, enojo o todo junto.—</p><p>—Yo de haberlo sabido habría ido corriendo por el.</p><p>—Tía Nat fue muy amable ¡Mira me compro un helado! —Exclamo desde su asiento un pequeño de seis años enseñándole con una enorme sonrisa su helado.—</p><p>—Cariño puedes ir a ver la televisión en tu cuarto.—Dijo Natasha viendo al pequeño con una amable sonrisa.—Puedes ver lo que tu quieras, tengo que hablar con tu tonto hermano mayor.</p><p>Peter asintió corriendo hacia su cuarto a lo que la pelirroja volteaba cruzándose de brazos.</p><p>—Ahora tu escúchame.—Dijo seria a la vez que caminaba por la habitación.—Se que haces lo suficiente y lo mas que puedes por Peter.</p><p>—Natasha...</p><p>—Dije silencio Steve.—Pidió viéndole con el ceño fruncido, mientras que Steve bajaba la mirada sintiéndose como un niño pequeño regañado.—Entiendo por lo que están pasando, no es fácil para ustedes desde que Sara murió pero deben salir adelante, así que te tragaras ese estúpido orgullo tuyo de no aceptar los trabajos que te conseguí y aceptaras este.</p><p>—Pero Natasha yo puedo conseguir empleo por mi mismo.—Respondió Steve frotándose la frente con su dedo pulgar.—</p><p>—¿Y como te a funcionado eso?—Cuestiono con una ceja alzada.—Mira Steve, no se trata de ti solo, es Peter quien debe comer, ir a la escuela y muchas cosas mas, crees que no vi las notas de la casera de que si no entregas el dinero del alquiler los echara.—Steve levanto la mirada observándola, sabia que quería lo mejor para el.—Así que dime ¿Aceptaras?</p><p>—Esta bien, tu ganas.—Respondió apoyando su espalda contra la pared, viendo como la pelirroja sacaba un folder de su mochila.—</p><p>—Ten, allí esta toda la información.—Steve saco los papeles y comenzó a leerlos.—Mañana temprano se puntual, preséntate allí yo me are cargo de Peter tu tan solo céntrate en esto.</p><p>Steve asintió con la cabeza a la vez que tomaba su móvil sintiendo como este vibraba dentro de su pantalón, sin percatarse de la mirada de Natasha quien le observaba con una ceja alzada.</p><p>—Debo irme, puedes cuidar de Peter.</p><p>—No me digas que es ella.—Se quejo la rusa a la vez que soltaba un bufido , era un echo que a Natasha no le agradaba para nada Sharon a pesar de que ella había sido la que los había presentado y ahora se arrepentía rotundamente.—</p><p>El rubio tan solo le miro frunciendo el ceño esperando su respuesta.</p><p>—Lo haré, no tienes que pedírmelo.</p><p>—Gracias.—Dijo mientras corría a su cuarto por una remera limpia junto con su chaqueta marrón y volvía a la sala.—Regresare en unas horas, ya sabes que no debe de ver la tele hasta las...</p><p>—Ya, ya lo se.—Respondió dando vuelta los ojos empujándolo hacia la puerta, mientras que Steve terminaba de colocarse la remera limpia.—Odio decir esto pero suerte que la pases bien.</p><p> —Adiós.</p><p>Dicho esto Steve bajo por las escaleras del edificio en dirección al garaje en busca de su motocicleta Harley, amaba aquella motocicleta pero no mas que su pequeño hermano Peter así que mañana temprano iría a la entrevista como había prometido, por mas orgullo que tuviese eso no pagaba las cuentas como decía Natasha y tenia toda la razón.</p><p>Apretó el acelerador con fuerza saliendo del garaje viendo como el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse, esperando que no fuera tan tarde o alguien estaría muy pero muy molesta. Sharon no era una mala persona como pensaba Natasha es solo que tenia sus <em>"días" </em>aunque estos <em>"días"</em> eran muy frecuentes últimamente mas desde que había comenzado a trabajar en aquella empresa, quizás era debido al estrés que estuviera tan irritante pensó mientras se detenía frente a la empresa viendo como varios trabajadores de trajes elegantes salían habiendo ya terminado su labor.</p><p>A lo lejos Sharon abrió la boca sorprendida al verle para luego despedirse de sus compañeros rápidamente y acercarse hacia el, subiendo a su moto ocultando su rostro contra su hombro avergonzada.</p><p>—Hola a ti también.—Dijo con una mueca de costado Steve, notando como la rubia no quería que nadie le observase.—</p><p>Sharon escuchaba como sus compañeros murmuraban cosas entre ellos observándola.</p><p>—Su auto esta en el taller.—Dijo la rubia viendo como sus compañeros de trabajo seguían en lo suyo.—Seria agradable que me recogieras con algo con puertas.—Murmuro cerca de su oreja.—</p><p>—Oh, vamos Sharon no otra vez.</p><p>—¿A donde iremos a cenar?—Pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro, esperando a que le llevase a un lugar elegante y no como la ultima vez.—</p><p>—Podríamos ir por un Hotdog y dar un paseo es una noche agradable.—No era fanático de la comida chatarra, pero en la situación en la que se encontraba no se veía llevándola a un lugar lujoso.—</p><p>La rubia le observo como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza, ya que el clima no era nada agradable estaba a minutos de llover para luego observarle con una ceja levantada.</p><p>—Perdiste el empleo otra vez ¿verdad?</p><p>—No, yo no lo perdí yo se donde esta. </p><p>—Podemos irnos de aquí.—Dijo avergonzada escondiendo su cara en su hombro.—</p><p>Steve se quedo allí fingiendo que quería arrancar la moto para tan solo molestarla un rato, estaba mal lo sabia pero era divertido ver como se ponía.</p><p>—Buenas noches Sharon.</p><p>—¡Buenas Noches! —Exclamo volteando a la vez que le regalaba una enorme y fingida sonrisa.—</p><p>—¿Quién es? —Pregunto el rubio viendo a aquel sujeto quien lucia un lujoso traje echo a medida y caminaba hacia su limusina.—</p><p>—Es el gerente y ahora puedes activar esta chatarra ¡Por favor! —Exclamo sonando su voz algo chillona por lo frustrada que se sentía en ese momento.—</p><p>—Debe ser agradable tener una limusina puedes ir a un funeral y luego a cenar.—Comento con una mueca de costado a la vez que intentaba arrancar la moto.—</p><p>—¿Qué ocurre?</p><p>—Espera la tercera es la vencida.—Dijo con una sonrisa escuchando como arrancaba.—Lo vez.</p><p>Sharon tan solo rodó los ojos aferrándose a su espalda a la vez que Steve comenzaba el recorrido.</p><p>—Steve solo quiero decirte como la persona con la que sales es que debes de conseguir un trabajo, no puede ser que siempre te despidan.</p><p>—Yo no soy el del problema Sharon.—Dijo soltando un suspiro, apretando las manijas con sus manos.—Trabajaba como seguridad en un banco y por decir que el gerente robaba dinero del banco me despidieron.</p><p>—Y te dije que no debías de decirlo.</p><p>—Pero era lo correcto.</p><p>—Ese no era tu problema, era de ellos y ahora por ello no tienes trabajo.—Dijo molesta la rubia , sin comprender como podía ser tan ingenuo.—</p><p>—Pero...</p><p>—Steve para aquí.</p><p>Steve paro en una esquina donde pasaban algunas personas apuradas, debido a que en cualquier momento la lluvia haría su aparición.</p><p>—¿Por que nos detenemos aquí?</p><p>—Steve deberías de acudir a una profesional.—Dijo Sharon seriamente a la vez que bajaba de la moto y arreglaba su traje.—</p><p>—¿Un profesional?—Pregunto confundido enarcando una ceja.—</p><p>—Un psiquiatra, como puede ser que a tu edad aun no puedas mantener un trabajo.</p><p>Dijo molesta mientras paraba un taxi con su mano, sin darle la oportunidad de defenderse.</p><p>—Adiós Steve.</p><p>—Sharon.</p><p>Pronuncio su nombre viendo como la rubia desaparecía en aquel auto amarillo para luego sentir como la lluvia comenzaba a caer sobre el. Desganado soltó un suspiro para luego apretar el pedal, dándose cuenta de que su moto no cooperaba para arrancar <em>"Lo que faltaba" </em>con la cabeza gacha comenzó a caminar junto a su moto, mientras que las personas corrían a su alrededor tapando sus cabezas con periódicos y algunos se refugiaban de la lluvia debajo de los techos.</p><p>La lluvia comenzaba a ser mas fuerte con cada paso que daba y no solo eso era fría al igual que el día en que habían enterrado a Sara, tan solo recordarla hacia que su corazón se estrujara; la extrañaba demasiado pero debía de mantenerse fuerte por Peter el era la prioridad en ese momento se dijo alzando la cabeza intentando quitar cualquier pensamiento amargo de su cabeza, para luego percatarse de algo a lo lejos que le resultaba muy familiar.</p><p>Steve comenzó a acercarse a aquella tienda, frunciendo los ojos intentado ver con claridad para luego correr hacia aquel aparador dejando su moto aun lado. </p><p>No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.</p><p>—Eres tu.—Dijo con una sonrisa, limpiando el vidrio del aparador con su mano debido a la neblina que se había formado en el vidrio.—En verdad me alegro de que te encuentres bien, a pesar de que seas un maniquí pero creo que seria una lastima si algo te ocurriese.—Comento observando aquellos ojos inertes pero hermosos de color marrón claro.—Hoy tuve un día algo difícil...pero creo que mañana será mucho mejor ¿Verdad?</p><p>Soltó una carcajada para luego suspirar <em>¿Enserio estaba hablando con un maniquí?</em> Se pregunto para luego darle una ultima mirada con una sonrisa, a pesar de que no le respondía se sentía bien hablar con alguien que le escuchase y no le recriminase por todo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>↝Continuara...</b>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. C.02 Maniqui</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve respiro profundamente antes de entrar a aquel enorme edificio donde desde afuera enormes letras doradas remarcaban su nombre "Industrias Stark", el rubio frunció el ceño al leer aquel ostentoso letrero el cual iluminaba con algunas luces parpadeantes a pesar de que aún era de día. Estaba por avanzar cuando el enorme mostrador a su derecha llamo su atención, dio varios pasos hacia la vitrina recordando que allí la noche anterior había encontrado parado al mismísimo maniquí que había salvado de ser destruido pero que ahora en ese momento se encontraba otro diferente ocupando su lugar.</p><p>No pudo evitar estar decepcionado, alguna pequeña parte de el esperaba volver a verlo, al menos una cara conocida, aunque fuese inanimada le haría sentir confianza de sí mismo.</p><p>—Vamos Steve tú puedes. —Se dijo así mismo ala vez que avanzaba hacia a la entrada viendo como las puertas de vidrio se abrían frente a sus narices. —</p><p>El lugar era mucho mas grande de lo que afuera se hacia ver, los ojos azules del rubio se movían de aquí para allá viendo los diferentes puestos que había en el lugar, desde puestos de maquillaje, ropa, electrónica también había una sección de ¡Armas! Eso si que no se lo esperaba ¿Acaso tendrían autorización? Se pregunto a la vez que tomaba uno de los folletos del lugar leyendo atentamente cada una de las características de aquel lugar.</p><p>Con curiosidad corriendo por sus venas se dispuso a pasear por el lugar llegando hacia el área de electrónica donde había varios tipos de dispositivos desde Tv, Celulares y diferentes dispositivos con el apellido Stark en ellos.</p><p>—Buen día en que puedo ayudarlo? —Pregunto una joven con una amable sonrisa. —¿Está interesado en alguno de nuestros productos?</p><p>Steve volteo a verla notando que vestía el uniforme con las iniciales de la empresa.</p><p>—No, no solo estaba viendo. —Respondió con una mueca de costado volteando la etiqueta de uno de los electrodomésticos notando el exuberante precio en el. —Y no creo que mi sueldo de todo un año o en esta vida alcance para esto.</p><p>La joven soltó una carcajada.</p><p>—Entiendo que nuestros productos son algo "elevados" pero son de muy buena calidad es más...</p><p>Steve movió las manos en el aire deteniéndola.</p><p>—Yo solo venia por el puesto de Vigilancia.</p><p>—Oh. —Soltó la joven soltando un suspiro resignada. —Espero que tengas suerte, aunque no sé cuánto puedas durar aquí. —Steve frunció el ceño ante ese comentario. —No lo digo por ti si no que...digamos que no estamos pasando por el mejor momento o año quizás...</p><p>El rubio se cruzo de brazos curioso por el comentario.</p><p>— ¿Qué quieres decir?</p><p>—Olvídalo, no es alentador que te diga esto en tu primer día ¿Verdad? —Pregunto con una sonrisa renovada. —</p><p>—Eso espero.</p><p>—Mi nombre es Wanda Maximoff espero que nos llevemos bien.</p><p>—Soy Steve Rogers. —Respondió con una sonrisa viendo como el rostro de la pelirroja se sonrojaba levemente. — Podrías decirme donde está la oficina de...—Frunció el ceño leyendo el papel que Natasha le había dado. —Janet Van Dyne?</p><p>—Oh, claro está en... ¡HEY! ¡¿QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?! —Exclamo en un grito furiosa la pelirroja. —</p><p>Steve volteo la mirada hacia donde veía Wanda encontrándose con un hombre quien portaba una cámara entre sus manos y se encontraba tomándole varias fotos a los diferentes aparatos del lugar, el hombre al oírla comenzó a correr huyendo del lugar.</p><p>— ¡Maldición!</p><p>— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quién es?</p><p>—Es de la competencia. —Respondió mordiéndose el labio mientras caminaba hacia el mostrador y tomaba el teléfono. —Ellos vienen y copian todos nuestros productos, nos roban clientes ¡Maldición, Prieto atiende! —Exclamo con el teléfono en la oreja intentando comunicarse con su hermano quien trabajaba en el área de ropa deportiva, él era muy rápido para correr y quizás lo alcanzaría pisos abajo. —</p><p>—Iré tras él, no tienes de que preocuparte.</p><p>—Oye, no espera...—Pero Steve ya se había marchado. –</p><p>El hombre ya tenia suficiente ventaja, ya se encontraba un piso debajo de donde se encontraba. Steve lo vio a lo lejos corriendo por el segundo piso debajo de el dónde se encontraba, sin pensarlo demasiado corrió hacia las escaleras mecánicas bajándolas con rapidez chocándose con alguna que otra persona que se encontraba haciendo compras en el lugar para luego saltar hacia uno de los enormes postes de luz y bajarlo como si fuera aquellos tubos de bomberos.</p><p>El hombre a lo lejos lo observo y corrió hacia la salida la cual se encontraba a pocos metros de él, Steve estaba por alcanzarlo pero en pero en ese momento una mujer con un carrito lleno de diferentes extremidades de maniquís se interpuso en su camino, sin pensarlo demasiado tomo el carrito de la rubia y lo empujo contra el hombre, ganándose un grito de la misma, viendo como el hombre caía al suelo al ser atropellado y como varias extremidades salían volando al aire y terminaban desparramadas en el suelo.</p><p>— ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! —Exclamo la rubia viéndole con la boca abierta. — ¿Estás loco? ¡Mira como lo dejaste!</p><p>—Él se lo busco.</p><p>— ¡Hablo de mis maniquís! —Exclamo molesta a la vez que comenzaba a juntar uno por uno. —Si están lastimados te haré pagar por ello.</p><p>—Lo siento. —Dijo mientras palpaba al hombre y le sacaba del bolsillo una de las cámaras. —La tengo.</p><p>— ¡Lo lograste! —Exclamo Wanda quien recién llegaba junto con Pietro. — ¡Idiota! —Le dio un golpe en la frente a su hermano. — ¿Dónde estabas?</p><p>— ¡Oye! Eso dolió.</p><p>—Se supone que duela.</p><p>— ¡Wow! ¡Eso fue asombroso! —Exclamo un hombre de asentó latino, mientras alzaba ambos pulgares al aire. — Como se lanzó por el tubo de luz y luego empujo el carro de Carol contra este tipo y lo hizo volar fue genial. —Steve le miro frunciendo el ceño. — Soy Luis el conserje y espero que usted sea el nuevo vigilante, necesitamos urgente uno como usted.</p><p>— ¡Que es todo esto!</p><p>Todos voltearon a ver a la recién llegada, la mujer miraba atónita toda la situación, lucia un elegante traje color gris a juego con sus zapatos de tacón, su cabello corto daba a entender que no tenia mas de uno cuantos treinta años ¿Quizás? Se dijo Steve notando como su frente se fruncía molesta.</p><p>—Jefa el atrapo a uno de los secuaces de Hammer.—Dijo Wanda señalando al rubio quien se encontraba atando las manos del hombre con un pañuelo. —</p><p>—En serio.</p><p>En ese momento el rostro fruncido de la mujer se transformo en una extraña sonrisa, mientras se acercaba hacia ellos resonando sus tacones en el silencio que se había formado en el lugar.</p><p>—Estaba sacándole fotos a los productos. —Comento Steve a la vez que le entregaba la cámara. —</p><p>La mujer la tomo entre sus manos para luego lanzarla contra el suelo y romperla con el tacón de su zapato.</p><p>—Tu acompáñame. – Dijo dándole una sonrisa al rubio para luego voltear hacia Luis, quien se encontraba sacando fotos a lo sucedido emocionado. — Luis encárgate de esto y llama a Coulson, él le dará lo que merece.</p><p>A Steve se le erizo la piel al ver como dijo lo último con una sonrisa algo extraña en el rostro.</p><p>—¡Espere! —Exclamo Carol con el brazo de uno de sus maniquís apuntando hacia el rubio. —Tiene que hacer responsable por lo que les hizo a mis creaciones.</p><p>Janet se toco el puente de la nariz esperando que esta vez aquella migraña no hiciese su aparición como cada vez que la rubia se molestaba.</p><p>—Hablare con el al respecto. —Carol frunció las cejas no muy convencida. —Usted sigame.</p><p>Steve paso por al lado de la rubia murmurando un leve "lo siento" para luego seguir a la mujer quien ya había avanzado hacia los ascensores sin esperarle.</p><p>Un silencio sepulcral se hizo dueño de aquel pequeño ascensor en el cual Steve miraba ansioso como los números avanzaban tratando de tranquilizar su nerviosismo, la joven mujer no decía nada y no sabia si aquello era algo bueno o malo ¿Quizás estaba molesta por cómo había sucedido todo? ¿Quizás estaba feliz por que atrapo a aquel sujeto? No lo sabía, su rostro era de Póker.</p><p>—Su nombre es Steve Rogers ¿Verdad? —Pregunto sin verle, a la vez que sacaba una carpeta de dentro de su cartera. —</p><p>—S-sí. —Respondió confundido, sin saber como es que lo sabía. —Vine por el puesto de Vigilancia.</p><p>La joven mujer tan solo movió la cabeza en forma de afirmación para luego avanzar por las puertas ya abiertas, el rubio siguió a la pequeña mujer hasta una de las oficinas donde un cartel colgado desde afuera decía "No molestar" la castaña entro sin avisar, azotando la carpeta sobre el escritorio de aquel hombre el cual soltó el teléfono viéndole sorprendido.</p><p>—Janet no esperaba verte aquí hasta dentro de tres horas. —Obadiah se acomodó la corbata a la vez que le veía con una sonrisa a la pequeña mujer. —</p><p>—Veo que si no estoy yo aquí este lugar se caerá a pedazos. —Dijo Janet mientras se sentaba en la esquina del escritorio viéndole de brazos cruzados. —Uno de los idiotas que contrata Hammer para espiarnos estaba aquí.</p><p>Stane volteo la mirada hacia el rubio.</p><p>—¿Es él? ¿Por qué lo traes a mi oficina? ¿Quieres que llame a la policía? Ellos sabrán que hacer con el...</p><p>—¡Cállate! El lo a atrapado y Coulson ya se esta haciendo cargo de la situación y como veo que aun no has conseguido personal de seguridad de confianza aquí tienes uno. —Movió su dedo pulgar hacia el rubio, quien veía toda la situación algo incómodo. — Steve Rogers será el nuevo vigilante.</p><p>—Yo no creo que...</p><p>—No es pregunta Stane , te lo estoy notificando.</p><p>Janet volteo hacia el rubio quien aun no salía de su asombro.</p><p>—¿En verdad estoy contratado?</p><p>—Por supuesto, tendría que ser idiota para no contratar a quien atrapo al sujeto que nos hunde. —Dicho esto saco otra carpeta de su bolso y se lo enseño. — Firma rápido aquí y haré todo el papeleo.</p><p>Steve tomo sin dudarlo la lapicera que la castaña le extendía y sin pensarlo demasiado lo firmo.</p><p>—Bienvenido a industrias Stark. —Janet le dio una palmada en el hombro regalándole por primera vez una sonrisa la cual para Steve sintió sincera. —Tengo otros asuntos que atender tu y yo hablaremos luego. —Stane asintió con una mueca de desagrado. —</p><p>—En verdad, muchas gracias. —Dijo Steve viendo a la mujer con una sonrisa, notando como esta se acercaba hacia él. —</p><p>—Natasha te recomendó, espero no me decepciones. —Dijo en un susurro el cual tan solo él pudo oír. —Ven acompáñame te haré un recorrido rápido por el lugar y Stane ten preparado el papeleo lo quiero ver cuando regrese.</p><p>Steve le abrió la puerta dejándola pasar primero para luego seguirla desde atrás, sin dudas esa pequeña mujer tenía carácter y seria mejor no hacerla enfadar.</p><p>Stane lanzo la carpeta que contenía los datos del rubio al suelo, desparramándose todo su contenido en el para luego tomar el teléfono y marcar con fuerza en él.</p><p>—Janet regreso, debemos de actuar rápido, ¡Claro que no tiene idea de nada! —Exclamo soltando una risa nerviosa. —No tienes de que preocuparte, me encargare de todo.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Steve seguía a la mujer de aquí para allá, escuchando atento a todas las indicaciones que le daba, al parecer el lugar tenia mas de 200 locales pero los mas importantes era el área de tecnología como el de armamento y por ello siempre algún que otro secuas de Hammer aparecía en el lugar, y no es que no tuvieran buena seguridad, si no que tan solo los empleados que contrataban sin decir por que luego se marchaban, tan solo quedaron los de la estricta confianza de la joven mujer. Según lo que Janet le había explicado ella se encargaba de cuidar de los bienes de Harley Stark, al igual que Obadiah Stane ya que luego de la muerte de los padres del joven Harley este se había quedado solo en el mundo.</p><p>Ahora el mismo se encontraba estudiando en el extranjero y en cuanto cumpliera la edad suficiente regresaría para hacerse cargo de las empresas y esta era una de ellas.</p><p>Los Stark siempre habían sido grandes inventores desde décadas, pero ahora no parecían pasar por una buena racha a pesar de que los productos eran de la mejor calidad.</p><p>—¿Qué le parece el lugar?</p><p>—Es la verdad asombrosa, nunca he entrado a un lugar como este. —Dado a su situación económica era la primera vez que entraba a una tienda en la cual los objetos que vendían tenían mas de seis ceros. —¿A qué hora abren?</p><p>Janet bajo la mirada hacia el suelo para luego voltear.</p><p>—¡Ya está abierto!</p><p>Un "Oh" escapo de los labios del rubio, viendo como la castaña comenzaba a caminar delante de él.</p><p>—¿No es un sueño? —Pregunto Wanda viéndolo desde lo lejos con una sonrisa boba en la cara. —</p><p>Pepper la encargada del área de cosméticos le miro alzando una ceja sabiendo lo enamoradiza que era su joven compañera.</p><p>—No te ilusiones además a ti no te gustaba ¿Visión? —La pelirroja volteo cruzándose de brazos. —</p><p>—Hasta que no me invite a salir, soy una mujer libre.</p><p>—¿Mujer libre? No en mi guardia hermanita. —Dijo Pietro quien se encargaba del área de deportes, Wanda le miro frunciendo el ceño sabiendo lo sobreprotector que era su hermano. —¿Quién es el nuevo?</p><p>—Al parecer es el nuevo vigilante, se perdieron de una batalla épica. —Comento Luis quien pasaba por allí trapeado el piso. —Lo tengo todo grabado en mi móvil y ya se lo enseñé a Scotti fue asombroso, espero que ahora esos idiotas de Hammer dejen de fastidiar.</p><p>—Como si eso fuera posible, oye déjame ver el vídeo. —Dijo Pietro dado que se había perdido del espectáculo por estar atendiendo a un cliente indeciso. —</p><p>—Págame.</p><p>—¿No deberían de estar trabajando? —Todos voltearon encontrándose con la mirada gélida de Stane. —Esto no es un café, ¡A trabajar!</p><p>Dicho esto, todos se dispersaron rápidamente a sus respectivos puestos, murmurando una que otra cosa en el camino, mientras que el hombre los observaba con los ojos entrecerrado.</p><p>—Ya no los aguanto. —Murmuro apretando los dientes. —</p><p>
  
</p><p>Janet guió a Steve hasta el área de almacenamiento donde se encargaban de guardar diferentes productos que aún no salían, ya habían salido o los habían regresado, el lugar era enorme y lleno de diferentes objetos, varias personan caminando llevando alguna que otra caja entre sus manos, según lo que le había dicho la mujer es que se encontraban tratando de hacer remodelaciones con el fin de llamar más la atención de las personas a la tienda.</p><p>—Dentro de poco será el aniversario así que estamos remodelando algo, tengo que presentarte a alguien es mas creo que ya la conoces. —Dijo con una mueca de lado mientras le hacia un ademan con la mano para que le siguiese. —Es algo excéntrica.</p><p>Caminaron tratando de no tropezar entre las diferentes cajas acumuladas en el lugar hasta que llegaron al área donde tan solo se podían ver diferentes partes de maniquís aquí y por allá. A lo lejos una joven mujer quien lucía un overol lleno de pintura se encontraba con una pequeña pistola entre sus manos mientras pintaba lo que parecía ser el torso de un maniquí hombre, la música en el lugar era fuerte así que Janet la apago llamando la atención de la rubia quien volteo a ver quién había osado tocar su radio.</p><p>—Lo hiciste. —Janet soltó un suspiro resignada. —Oh, no se lo has dicho.</p><p>Steve observo a ambas mujeres sin comprender de lo que hablan.</p><p>—¿Decirme que?</p><p>Janet se acerco hasta el rubio y le vio seriamente.</p><p>—Se que te contrate para Vigilante, pero Carol necesita un ayudante, no es un trabajo muy difícil. —El rubio estaba por abrir la boca para negarse, no podía eso significaría mas horas y debía de cuidar de Peter. —La paga será doble.</p><p>—Acepto. —Respondió con una sonrisa, después de todo necesitaba el dinero. —</p><p>—Además me lo debes. —Dijo Carol viéndole con el ceño fruncido. —Por haber tirado a mis bebes, sabes que tuve que volverlos a pintar porque están arañados.</p><p>—Dije que lo sentía, tienes algo de pintura roja en la mejilla.</p><p>—No es pintura es sangre. —Respondió con naturalidad mientras limpiaba sus manos con un trapo. —Me lastime cuando intentaba abrir una de las cajas del fondo, Oye tu cara se me hace familiar. —El rubio dio unos pasos hacia atrás viendo como la rubia se le acercaba viéndole fijamente de arriba abajo, mientras que Janet observaba aquello divertida. —¡Oh, eres el que salvo a mi bebe! —Exclamo para luego abrazarlo con fuerza. —</p><p>—Carol lo estas incomodando. —La rubia se alejo unos pasos viendo el rostro del rubio. —</p><p>—Lo siento Janet pero es que uno de los idiotas que Stane contrato casi lo tira a la trituradora, y él fue quien lo impidió, vengan tengo que mostrárselos.</p><p>Dicho esto, tomo la mano de ambos y los llevo hasta uno de los cuartos donde había varios maniquís con distintas ropas, hombres, mujeres, pero en el medio había uno que llamaba mucho la atención por sus hermosos ojos marrones, lucia una camisa blanca junto con unos pantalones negros algo ajustados y en su mano sostenía una chaqueta.</p><p>—¿Acaso no es hermoso? —Pregunto la rubia con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, acercándose al maniquí, Steve por alguna razón quiso responder que sí, pero por alguna razón se contuvo, mientras que Janet tan solo soltaba una pequeña risa sabiendo lo obsesionada que estaba su amiga con los maniquís. —Tuve que pelear con alguien en ebay para que me lo vendiesen, saben creo que es el maniquí del mito de...</p><p>—Enserio querida amo la motivación que tienes. —Le interrumpió la castaña dándole una palmada en el hombro a la rubia. —Ven conmigo tengo que hablarte sobre unos asuntos del aniversario, Steve te quedas aquí no tardaremos.</p><p>El rubio asintió viendo como ambas mujeres desaparecían de la habitación dejándole solo.</p><p>—Que personas tan raras. —Murmuro mientras observaba la habitación viendo los diferentes tipos de maniquís que había en el lugar para luego volver su vista al de hermosos ojos cafés. —Es bueno ver una cara conocida en este lugar. —Sonrió viéndole a los ojos, para luego notar que se había caído la chaqueta que traía en la mano. —¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso no te gusta? —Pregunto agachándose tomando el abrigo entre sus manos para luego sentir como se le erizaba la piel al oír como era respondido. —</p><p>—La verdad que no, creo que ese color ya ha pasado de moda.</p><p>Steve levanto los ojos viendo como el maniquí frente a sus ojos le observaban fijamente con una sonrisa traviesa.</p><p>—No, no puede ser verdad. —Murmuro cayendo sentado al suelo a la vez que comenzaba a alejarse como podía, sin despegar sus ojos del castaño que con cada paso que daba el mismo le seguía. —</p><p>—¿Qué cosa Steve? —Pregunto el castaño a la vez que se agachaba quedando a su altura para observarle. —</p><p>—Dijo mi nombre, un maniquí dijo mi nombre. —El rubio se apretó la cabeza entre sus manos, mientras que Tony soltaba una carcajada viéndole. —Esto debe de ser un sueño, si eso es. —Se dijo así mismo a la vez que cerraba los ojos con fuerza y los volvía a abrir encontrándose con aquellos ojos marrones viéndole fijamente. —¡Que alguien me pellizque!</p><p>—Bien.</p><p>El castaño le pellizco con fuerza en el brazo, escuchando como este soltaba un quejido de dolor.</p><p>—Oye, tu lo pediste. —Steve se levanto abruptamente dando  unos pasos atrás viendo como este se le acercaba cada vez más "No puede ser, no puede ser" se repetía una y otra vez. —Mi nombre es Anthony Edward Carbonell Stark pero todo el mundo me dice Tony, oh así me decían. —Dijo con una mueca de costado recordando lo sucedido para luego volver a sonreírle. — Y quiero darte las gracias, salvaste mi vida la otra vez.</p><p>—No, no es necesario. —Respondió Steve sintiendo como la pared ya estaba a sus espaldas "Aléjate de mí". —</p><p>El castaño dio un paso más hacia adelante quitándole toda posibilidad de huir al rubio.</p><p>—Claro que es necesario, eres mi salvador.</p><p>El rubio cerro los ojos con fuerza y se apegó contra la pared para luego volver a abrirlos al sentir como unas manos frías lo tomaban del rostro, encontrándose con unos bonitos ojos marrones que le observaban fijamente, Steve en toda su vida había visto unos ojos tan hermosos como aquellos, esas pestañas largas y gruesas que producían un efecto delineado en ellos, hacia que quedase hipnotizado viéndolo olvidándose por un instante que era un maniquí. El castaño poco a poco comenzó a acercar sus labios rozando al fin los del rubio, quien en el momento no le correspondió, pero luego comenzó a seguir el beso tímidamente, sintiendo como el castaño lo besaba lentamente sin apartarse en ningún momento.</p><p>—¿Qué significa esto?</p><p>
  <b>➠Continuara...</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. C.03 ¿Otra vez?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— ¿Qué significa esto?</p><p>Steve volteo encontrándose con la mirada de Carol quien le observaba fijamente, el rubio volvió su vista hacia el maniquí percatándose de que este había vuelto a serlo. Aun sin poder salir de su asombro, lo toco varias veces con sus manos sintiendo la dureza del mismo.</p><p>¿Qué me esta pasando? —Se pregunto acomodando el maniquí aun lado, viendo como la rubia se le acercaba y se lo quitaba de las manos.</p><p>—Pregunte ¿Qué sucede? – Volvió a preguntar Carol a la vez que dejaba el maniquí en una esquina, donde se encontraba anteriormente. — Se que es muy atractivo, pero no como para que lo andes besando, aunque bueno quien soy para juzgarte mas de alguna vez bese alguno de ellos...</p><p>— ¡No! No, no. —Dijo el rubio rápidamente moviendo las manos en negación. — No, no lo estaba besando se cayo encima mío por accidente. —La rubia le observo alzando una ceja. — ¡Es la verdad!</p><p>—Claro. —Steve frunció el ceño viendo como la rubia le observaba con una sonrisa traviesa. – Aunque siendo sincera, nunca creí que conocería a alguien más raro que yo. —Sonrió de lado mientras sacaba algunas ropas que estaban dentro de una caja, Steve por su parte tan solo se sentó en uno de los bancos que había en el lugar con la mirada perdida en aquellos ojos marrones. —Sabes creo que nos llevaremos bien, creo que no te dije como me llamaba. —Steve negó con la cabeza. —Soy Carol Danvers.</p><p>—Steve Rogers. —Estrecho la mano que la rubia le ofrecía. —</p><p>—Ahora pongámonos manos a la obra.</p><p>Dicho esto, comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del maniquí, Steve le observo desde lejos con temor, como si en cualquier momento aquel maniquí pudiera cobrar vida nuevamente. Sabia que aquello era una locura, pero había sucedido y ¡Hasta lo había besado!</p><p>—Ven. —Le llamo Carol quien desabotonaba el ultimo botón, quitándole la camisa blanca viendo de reojo al rubio quien no se había movido ni un musculo. —Ven, no muerde ¿Sabes?</p><p>El rubio soltó una risa nerviosa, acercándose lentamente aun lado de Carol, viendo el pecho blanco del castaño quien tenia los ojos perdidos en la nada.</p><p>—Quítale los pantalones. —Steve le observo como si le hubiese pedido una locura. — Vamos Steve, necesito ayuda aquí. —Dijo a la vez que sacaba unas prendas de otra caja y revisaba sus condiciones. —</p><p>El rubio con las manos temblorosas comenzó a desabotonar los botones del pantalón, evitando hacer el menor contacto visual con aquellos ojos marrones que tenía enfrente suyo. Cuando termino con el ultimo botón, comenzó a bajarlo con cuidado, mientras sostenía con una de sus manos la cadera del maniquí a la vez que hacia fuerza hacia abajo tirando de la tela la cual se había ajustado a las piernas del castaño. Steve soltó un suspiro, mientras con las dos manos tiro con fuerza hacia abajo hasta llegar a sus pies.</p><p>—Déjame que te ayude.</p><p>Carol tomo al castaño entre sus brazos abrazándolo por el frente, mientras que Steve trataba de hacer el menor contacto visual con la parte privada del maniquí sin poder evitar ver la parte trasera del castaño sonrojándose en el momento.</p><p>—Tira Steve.</p><p>El rubio tiro hacia abajo con fuerza, sacándole el pantalón al fin.</p><p>— ¿Por qué se lo pones tan ajustado? —Pregunto con algo de molestia en la voz, Carol sonrió de lado. —</p><p>—Oh, vamos es que ¿Eres ciego? —Pregunto dando vuelta al maniquí y señalando su trasero. — Tiene un muy bonito trasero. —Steve podía sentir como sus mejillas se sonrojaban con fuerza al ver aquello. —Está claro que es digno de presumir.</p><p>—Y-yo debo ir a hacer una llamada</p><p>Se excuso enseñando su móvil, viendo como Carol asentía con la cabeza y seguía en lo suyo.</p><p>Algo apurado se hizo paso entre los trabajadores que se encontraban limpiando el almacén y se dirigió hacia uno de los baños, metiéndose rápidamente allí. Abrió el agua del grifo y se lavo el rostro tratando de calmarse, mientras se veía al espejo, "Todo estará bien" se dijo así mismo secándose el rostro con una toalla descartable.</p><p>Todo tiene una respuesta lógica, quizás se había quedado durmiendo despierto ¡Claro eso debió ser! -Soltó una risa nerviosa, mordiéndose el labio. –</p><p>En ese momento su móvil sonó, sobresaltándolo.</p><p>—¿H-hola?</p><p>—Steve ¿Qué tal te fue? —Pregunto Natasha desde la otra línea. —</p><p>—Mejor de lo que esperaba, justo estaba por llamarte quería saber si puedes...</p><p>—¿Cuidar de Peter? Claro ni lo preguntes.</p><p>—Además creo que no regresare hasta mañana, tengo que ayudar en el almacén. —Se froto la frente con el pulgar. —Creo que regresare mañana a la mañana.</p><p>—¿No te estarás sobre exigiendo?</p><p>—No, no además la paga es doble, ya tengo que colgar revisa de que haga sus deberes y coma todos sus vegetales.</p><p>—Tranquilo, se como persuadirlo. —Steve sonrió conociendo bien las tácticas de la pelirroja. —</p><p>Steve se despidió de su amiga para luego marcar el numero del trabajo de Sharon, no le había gustado como habían quedado las cosas la noche anterior y quería de alguna forma solucionarlo, quizás si le contaba sobre el nuevo empleo que había conseguido las cosas se calmarían entre ellos dos.</p><p>Espero luego de dos tonos hasta que la rubia decidió contestar.</p><p>—¿Hola?</p><p>—Sharon, soy yo Steve.</p><p>—¿Ocurre algo? —Pregunto la rubia quien se encontraba ocupada revisando unos archivos. —</p><p>—Ya tengo nuevo empleo. —Sonrió al decir aquello. —</p><p>—¡Me alegro Steve! ¿De qué es?</p><p>—Soy vigilante en un enorme, hasta puede ser que lo conozcas.</p><p>—Estoy feliz por ti Steve, ¿Qué tal si para celebrar me invitas el almuerzo?</p><p>—Claro.</p><p>—Bien, ya sabes en el restaurante que esta frente a mi trabajo.</p><p>—Claro, te veo dentro de un rato entonces.</p><p>Dicho esto, la rubia colgó viendo como por la puerta de su oficina entraba Justin Hammer.</p><p>—Espero no estar interrumpiendo.</p><p>La rubia despego los ojos de los papeles para ver al recién llegado.</p><p>—Tan solo hablaba con mi novio. —Respondió viendo como el hombre hacia una mueca de desagrado ante lo último. —</p><p>—No será ese sujeto de la moto de la otra vez? —Pregunto sentándose en el asiento frente a ella a la vez que alzaba una ceja. —¿Por qué no aceptas una cita conmigo? Y te ahorras el sufrimiento.</p><p>Sharon sonrió de lado.</p><p>—¿Sabe que puedo denunciarlo por acoso? —Hammer soltó una sonrisa, moviendo la cabeza. —¿Qué le trae aquí?</p><p>Justin se levanto de su asiento arreglando su traje.</p><p>—Nuestro inversionista necesita que le mandemos las ventas de este último mes.</p><p>—Bien, lo tendré todo listo antes del almuerzo. —Respondió viendo como el hombre se encontraba viendo su reflejo frente al espejo. —</p><p>—Bien. —Hammer volteo viendo a la rubia con una sonrisa de lado. —Grandes cosas están por venir Sr Carter, quien dice y le daré un ascenso. —Los ojos de la rubia brillaron ante ese comentario. — Cuando nos hagamos dueños de Industrias Stark.</p><p>—Hare mi mejor trabajo. —Hammer se detuvo sosteniendo la manija de la puerta para verla de lado. —</p><p>—Eso espero.</p><p>El rubio se adentro nuevamente al almacén encontrándose completamente solo, Carol no se encontraba por ninguna parte y ya eran mas de las cuatro de la tarde en ese momento, seguramente Sharon lo estaría esperando para comer con el y si llegaba tar...        <br/>El rubio se adentro nuevamente al almacén encontrándose completamente solo, Carol no se encontraba por ninguna parte y ya eran mas de las cuatro de la tarde en ese momento, seguramente Sharon lo estaría esperando para comer con el y si llegaba tarde sabia lo enojada que estaría. En ese momento sus ojos se desviaron hacia cierto Maniquí, el cual ya se encontraba ya vestido por las nuevas prendas que seguramente la rubia le había colocado mientras no estaba. El castaño traía puesto un saco rojo el cual le quedaba algo holgado, junto con unos pantalones de un azul oscuro, Steve frunció las cejas comenzando a acercarse lentamente hasta quedar frente a él.</p><p> El castaño traía puesto un saco rojo el cual le quedaba algo holgado, junto con unos pantalones de un azul oscuro, Steve frunció las cejas comenzando a acercarse lentamente hasta quedar frente a él<br/>—Se que lo que vi fue real. —Miro fijamente hacia aquellos ojos marrones, que le observaban sin alma alguna. — No sé qué está ocurriendo, pero mantendré mis ojos fijos en ti.</p><p>—¿Ahora hablas con él? —Pregunto una recién llegada Carol, viendo como este volteaba nervioso. — Enserio eres una cajita de sorpresas, aunque quien sabe y quizás te responda.</p><p>Steve volteo viendo a la rubia quien se había quedado pensativa.</p><p>—¿Qué quieres decir?</p><p>Carol le hizo un ademan con la mano para que se acercara, el rubio obedeció y se acerco hacia ella curioso por lo que le estuviera por decir.</p><p>—Lo que te contare queda entre nosotros dos. —Steve asintió con la cabeza. — Hace un tiempo oí el rumor de que hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás hubo una maldición en la familia Stark. —El rubio le miro incrédulo. — Dicen que en una época hubo un Stark que negó a hacer armas por el enemigo y por ello lo transformaron en un maniquí, aunque otra versión dice que lo convirtieron en uno por que se negó a casarse.</p><p>¿Acaso eso podría ser verdad? Se pregunto el rubio, Si lo que decía Carol era cierto quizás no estaba tan demente como lo pensaba, tal vez podría contárselo, necesitaba decírselo a alguien y que no lo tratase de lunático.</p><p>— ¿Y tú crees en ello? —La rubia soltó una carcajada. —</p><p>—Es solo un mito, la verdad creo más la primera versión, pero ¿Enserio un maniquí que cobre vida? —Steve soltó un suspiro decepcionado. —Aunque debo de admitir que este maniquí se parece demasiado a la pintura.</p><p>—¿Qué pintura?</p><p>—Hay un retrato algo antiguo en el área de armamento, hablando de ello necesito que mandes esta caja a ese lugar. —Dijo Carol enseñándole una enorme caja que se encontraba a un rincón. —Los idiotas de mantenimiento se equivocaron y me trajeron las armas que venden allí.</p><p>—Esta bien. —El rubio tomo la caja entre sus brazos sintiendo lo pesado que eran. —¿Dónde...</p><p>—Esta en el cuarto piso, lo encontraras fácil ya verás.</p><p>Steve sin comprender por qué lo decía salió del almacén llevando consigo aquella enorme caja entre sus brazos. En el camino se encontró con Luis quien le saludo desde lejos al parecer estaba limpiando el desastre que había echo un niño en el área de comidas. Estaba por llegar al ascensor cuando las puertas estaban apunto de cerrarse frente a sus narices una mano las detuvo dejándose ver a un hombre alto de lentes quien portaba una nata blanca.</p><p>—Gracias.</p><p>—Eres el nuevo ¿verdad?</p><p>—Si me llamo Steve Rogers y ¿Cómo lo supo? —El hombre sonrió de lado. —</p><p>—Aquí corren los rumores muy rápido, además de que Luis vino a enseñarme el vídeo. —Steve hizo una mueca de costado algo avergonzado. —En serio esa llave que le hiciste fue algo asombroso.</p><p>—Am gracias, creo ¿Usted es? —El hombre asintió con la cabeza viéndole de reojo hacia la caja que llevaba entre sus manos. —</p><p>—Bruce Banner. —Estaba por extenderle su mano como saludo, pero la bajo rápidamente dándose cuenta de la enorme caja que llevaba entre los brazos. — Me encargo del área de armamento y tecnología, pero al parecer no hago un buen trabajo...</p><p>—¿Por qué lo dice? —Pregunto viendo como el moreno bajaba el cabeza desanimado. —</p><p>—Eso que llevas en los brazos son devoluciones.</p><p>Las puertas se abrieron llegando al cuarto piso y Banner paso siendo seguido por Steve quien no sabia que responder ante aquello. Al parecer la industria parecía no pasar por su mejor momento y eso se reflejaba en sus trabajadores quienes se encontraban preocupados por lo que seria de su futuro.</p><p>—Estuve en el área de tecnología y todo parecía grandioso. —Comento tratando de animarlo. —Aunque deberían de bajar un poco sus precios.</p><p>Bruce sonrió de lado ante el comentario.</p><p>—Gracias por el alago, pero necesitamos de mejorar.</p><p>Steve miraba todo el lugar con algo de asombro era enorme el área de armamento, había varias armas en enormes vitrinas siendo exhibidas y se podía ver en otras habitaciones al personal trabajando en las mejoras de las mismas. A lo lejos un hombre les observaba con el entrecejo fruncido acercándose hacia ellos a paso rápido, llevaba puesto un traje azul y portando una medalla en el pecho.</p><p>—Se puede saber quién es él? Nadie pasa aquí sin que yo lo revise primero.</p><p>—Thaddeus, tranquilo el es Steve Rogers el nuevo vigilante. —Respondió Bruce mientras que el hombre no le sacaba los ojos de encima al rubio. —</p><p>—No me lo habían comunicado</p><p>—Es mi primer día. —Respondió Steve viéndole fijamente, sentía que a ese sujeto no le simpatizaba. —</p><p>—Steve sígueme.</p><p>El rubio paso por al lado de Ross quien en todo momento no le quito la vista de encima hasta que entraron a una de las habitaciones.</p><p>—¿Qué le sucede? —Pregunto extrañado Steve, mientras que Bruce le quitaba de las manos la caja que llevaba encima. —</p><p>—No le hagas caso, es así con todos. —El rubio se cruzo de brazos, viendo como el moreno abría la caja sacando su contenido uno por uno. —</p><p>—Creí que no tenían vigilante.</p><p>—No, Ross solo se encarga de esta área, aunque a veces supervisa abajo.</p><p>Steve dio unos pasos en la habitación viendo la variedad de armas y dispositivos extraños que había en el lugar.</p><p>—Veo que tienen cosas muy interesantes por aquí, aunque no soy fanático.</p><p>—Bueno ya sabes lo que dicen "Si vis pacem, para bellum" —El rubio volteo viéndole sin comprender lo que había dicho. —Es latín, quiere decir "Si quieres la paz, prepárate para la guerra".</p><p>—Bueno debo regresar, fue un gusto.</p><p>Bruce asintió dándole una pequeña sonrisa para luego seguir con su labor.</p><p>Steve salió de allí en dirección hacia el ascensor y dando las gracias de no encontrarse de nuevo a aquel sujeto. Algo le decía que seria una piedra en su zapato y en eso nunca se equivocaba.</p><p>Durante todo el día se la paso de aquí y para allá haciendo lo que Carol le pedía, sin detenerse en ningún momento ni para comer, seguramente Sharon estaría enfadada ya que la había dejado plantada, ya lo solucionaría luego. Además, Peter estaba primero y debía de mantener ese trabajo costase lo que costase, Sharon lo comprendería.</p><p>Y así pasaron las horas hasta que la noche llego y la mayoría de los empleados se encontraban ya marchándose a sus hogares, Steve se despidió de Wanda y Pepper a quienes se encontró cuando regresaba al almacén de maniquís.</p><p>—¿Oye Carol crees que podría...</p><p>En ese momento Steve se quedo con las palabras en la boca, viendo a la rubia quien lucia un extraño traje puesto y se admiraba en el espejo.</p><p>En ese momento Steve se quedo con las palabras en la boca, viendo a la rubia quien lucia un extraño traje puesto y se admiraba en el espejo<br/>—¿Qué opinas?</p><p>—Creo que...—Steve vio la mirada nerviosa de la rubia. —Tiene muchos flecos.</p><p>—Pero me veo ¿bien? —Volvió a preguntar, mientras que Steve no sabia como responder. —Mi novia me presentara a sus padres y no sé cómo ir, crees que es muy ¿Extravagante?</p><p>—¿Novia?</p><p>—Algún problema con ello?</p><p>—No, no. —Respondió moviendo las manos, viendo como el rostro de Carol se relajaba. —Es mas apoyo a la comunidad Lgtb.</p><p>—Con razón tienes esa obsesión con aquel maniquí. —Comento viéndole con una sonrisa picara en el rostro, mientras que Steve negaba con la cabeza. —Oye, pero enserio ¿Crees que estoy bien? Jamás creí que este día llegaría, creo que vomitare.</p><p>—Tranquila. —Dijo Steve dándole una palmada en el hombro. —No importa tu ropa solo ve como eres. —Carol asintió soltando un suspiro. —Repite conmigo todo estará bien.</p><p>—Todo estará bien.</p><p>—Bien, ahora ve. —La acompaño hasta la puerta. —</p><p>—Deséame suerte. —Grito mientras movía su mano despidiéndose del rubio. —</p><p>Al verla marchar el rubio se sentó en una de las sillas que había en la habitación, sintiéndose agotado, cerrando los ojos por tan solo un segundo.</p><p>—Qué día.</p><p>—Ni que lo digas.</p><p>Al oír aquella voz, abrió los ojos sobresaltado casi cayéndose de su asiento.</p><p>—T-Tu.</p><p>El castaño le observó con una mueca divertida en el rostro, viendo como el rubio le señalaba con el dedo.</p><p>—Nunca te han dicho que señalar es de muy mala educación? —Pregunto el castaño caminando hacia él. —</p><p>—Oh, no otra vez estoy alucinando. —Se dijo así mismo tomándose de la cabeza. —</p><p>Tony soltó una carcajada ante su reacción, acercándose hasta el rubio quien tenia la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación.</p><p>—Steve. —Le llamo viendo como aquellos ojos azules no le miraban para luego acercar su mano hasta su rostro y posicionar un corto beso contra sus labios. —¿Esto te pareció una alucinación?</p><p>El rubio se le quedo viendo, sintiendo como sus mejillas estaban por ponerse coloradas.</p><p>—Lindo. —Susurro el castaño notando su sonrojo para luego ir hacia la puerta. —</p><p>—¿A dónde vas? —Pregunto saliendo de su estupor a la vez que se levantaba de su asiento. —</p><p>—Por comida, tengo hambre. —Respondió  volteando a verle alzando los hombros haciendo un puchero. —</p><p>—I-Iré contigo</p><p>Esa seria una noche muy larga.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. C.04 Crazy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El centro Stark se encontraba completamente vacío, todos los trabajadores por obvias razones se habían marchado a sus hogares, tan solo se encontraba cierto rubio en el lugar y Ross quien se encontraría en el cuarto piso cuidando el área de armamento.</p><p>Cierto rubio se encontraba en ese momento en la sección de comidas rápidas, Steve no podía sacar los ojos de encima a lo que estaba frente a él, aquel castaño que hacía momentos atrás tan solo era un pedazo de plástico inerte ahora se encontraba comiendo hamburguesas junto a él como si fuera lo más normal en el mundo. Por más que lo observase aun no podía creerlo ¿Un maniquí comiendo? ¿Cómo era posible que un maniquí cobrase vida? Se preguntaba viendo como el castaño terminaba su hamburguesa y seguía por las papas a la vez que le daba un sorbo a su bebida -Si que tenía apetito. -</p><p>-Oye...-Le llamo viendo como unos ojos marrones pasaban sus ojos de sus papas hacia su rostro. -Podrías explicarme como es que está sucediendo esto.</p><p>Tony sonrió de lado viendo la cara del rubio, quien parecía pedir a gritos que alguien le dijese que no estaba loco.</p><p>-Como ya te lo he dicho me llamo Anthony Edward Carbonell Stark pero mis amigos me llamaban Tony. -Dijo lo último dándole un guiño, viendo como el rubio tan solo se sonrojaba ante su coquetería. -Nací en Grecia hace cuatro mil quinientos años eso me recuerda que cumpliré cuatro mil quinientos un años en mayo.</p><p>Steve tan solo le escuchaba, tratando de creer que lo que estaba frente a el no era producto de algún tumor cerebral.</p><p>-Claro...cuatro mil quinientos años. -Murmuro el rubio a la vez que Tony asentía con la cabeza llevándose una de las papas a la boca. -Come mas despacio. -Extendió su mano quitándole una miga que tenia cerca de la comisura de los labios para luego retirar rápidamente la mano, viendo como el castaño le miraba con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. - ¿Se te permite comer?</p><p>-No puedo comer más despacio ¿Acaso sabes cuantos años he pasado? -El rubio negó con la cabeza curioso. - Muchos y siempre he querido probarlas. -Vio hacia el plato del rubio quien aún no había tocado la suya. - ¿Te lo comerás? -El rubio tan solo se la dio, viendo como Tony comenzaba a comerla saboreándola ante cada mordida. - Enserio, no sabes lo difícil que es ver a todas esas personas comer esto y yo no, me he pasado miles de años de esta forma ¿Cómo no tendría hambre?</p><p>-Se tu nombre y de dónde vienes, pero aun así eso no explica todo esto. -Dijo Steve viendo como aquellos ojos cafés volvían a observarle fijamente. - No entiendo cómo es posible.</p><p>-Cuéntame algo tuyo y te contare algo mío. -Respondió con una sonrisa mientras bebía de su soda. -</p><p>-No creo que<br/>-No creo que...</p><p>-Vamos es lo justo. -Se cruzo de brazos viendo como Steve soltaba un suspiro. -</p><p>-Bien ¿Qué quieres saber?</p><p>Tony hizo un gesto como si estuviera pensando, provocando una sonrisa en el rubio quien le parecía tierno su gesto.</p><p>- ¿Tienes familia?</p><p>-Un hermano menor, se llama Peter. -Respondió a la vez que sacaba su billetera enseñándole una foto donde estaba junto a él. -</p><p>-Es un niño muy apuesto como su hermano. -Dijo Tony viendo la fotografía con una sonrisa de lado a la vez que Steve volvía a guardarla rápidamente en su bolsillo. -</p><p>¿Por qué había echo eso? Se pregunto el rubio, es un maniquí es un maniquí y le enseñe la foto de mi hermano ¡A un maniquí!</p><p>- ¿Qué significa esto?</p><p>Dijo una voz a espaldas del rubio, quien tan solo se volteo lentamente encontrándose con la mirada gélida de Ross.</p><p>-Espero una explicación. -Volvió a hablar el hombre a la vez que le observaba fijamente. -</p><p>-Yo...estamos comiendo. -Respondió rápidamente para luego ver hacia el frente donde Tony nuevamente se había quedado quieto, había regresado a su antigua forma de maniquí. -Digo estaba comiendo, tenía hambre.</p><p>El hombre alzo una ceja viendo las dos bandejas vacías.</p><p>-Tenía mucha hambre. -Dijo al ver como este observaba al maniquí y luego a él. - No me gusta comer solo.</p><p>-Seré directo con usted señor Rogers. -Steve le observaba fijamente tratando de mantenerse tranquilo. -No me simpatiza, es mas tendré mis ojos puestos en usted.</p><p>-Bien, entiendo. -Respondió el rubio ignorando sus amenazas a la vez que se levantaba de su asiento y tomaba el maniquí entre sus brazos. -Yo iré a hacer mi recorrido.</p><p>Thaddeus se quedo viendo como Steve se marchaba de allí con aquel objeto entre sus brazos.</p><p>-Que sujeto tan extraño. -Murmuro para luego ir por algo que comer. -</p><p>Steve ya se encontraba a varios metros de allí cuando cierto castaño comenzó a removerse entre sus brazos, rápidamente al ver que este había regresado a la vida lo soltó de golpe provocando que este cayera sentado sobre el suelo.</p><p>- ¡Diablos! -Exclamo el castaño, viéndole con el ceño fruncido. -Eso dolió.</p><p>-Lenguaje y lo siento es que me sorprendiste. -Respondió ayudándole a levantarse. -</p><p>Tony comenzó a caminar viendo la enorme variedad de ropa que había en el lugar, buscando algo que le cambiase aquellos trapos con los que Carol le había vestido, no parecía para nada ropa de salir lo que le había puesto parecía mas un pijama, la rubia no era mala persona lo sabía, pero para la ropa no tenía muy buen gusto.</p><p>Steve se le quedo observando cada uno de sus movimientos, tratando de comprender como es que era posible.</p><p>-Pero aún no lo entiendo. -El castaño se volteo viéndole. -Como es que hace un momento me hablabas y hasta comías, pero cuando vino Ross eras un maniquí de nuevo ¿Acaso estas jugando conmigo?</p><p>El castaño se acerco hasta el, viendo como aquellos ojos azules reflejaban genuina preocupación, y lo comprendía, pero las cosas habían resultado de esa manera y aunque el no lo quisiera creer era el único que lo podía ver.</p><p>-Steve. -Le llamo tomándolo del rostro, viendo como esos ojos le observaban esperando alguna respuesta que fuera creíble o lógica. -No estás loco, esto es real y la razón por la cual volví a ser un maniquí cuando ese sujeto nos vio es porque solo tú puedes verme de esta manera.</p><p>Steve frunció el ceño confundido ¿Por qué solo él podía verle así? Se pregunto sintiendo como las cálidas manos del castaño se alejaban de su rostro.</p><p>-Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué solo yo puedo verte así?</p><p>El castaño sonrió de lado a la vez que se alejaba regresando hacia la sección de ropa masculina.</p><p>-No sé, pregúntaselo a los dioses. -Respondió señalando con su dedo hacia arriba. -</p><p>-Claro, los dioses. -Murmuro no muy convencido. -A este camino terminare en un sanatorio mental.</p><p>-¿Oye, Steve qué opinas de este traje? -Pregunto el castaño enseñándole un traje fino de color negro muy elegante<br/>-¿Oye, Steve qué opinas de este traje? -Pregunto el castaño enseñándole un traje fino de color negro muy elegante. -Estoy seguro de que me vería muy bien en él.</p><p>-Claro, claro. -Respondió sin prestarle mucha atención a la vez que juntaba la ropa que había dejado esparcida por el lugar el castaño. - A este paso me van a despedir y a internar en un psiquiátrico o lo que sea primero.</p><p>Poco a poco fue juntando las diferentes ropas que Tony había dejado esparcida por todo el lugar, siguiendo un camino de trapos de diferentes tamaño y colores hasta que se topo con unos pies frente a él. Lentamente comenzó a levantar la mirada encontrándose con cierto castaño completamente desnudo frente a el y este sin vergüenza alguna le observaba con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.</p><p>-No eras tan tímido cuando estabas desvistiéndome con Carol en almacén. -Comento el castaño viendo como el rubio se sonrojaba hasta las orejas. -</p><p>-Est-to no está bien. -Respondió Steve quitándose rápidamente la chaqueta y cubriéndolo con ella a la vez que Tony sonreía de lado sintiendo como los fuertes brazos del rubio lo estrujaban contra su cuerpo. -</p><p>-Eres muy pudoroso. -Murmuro contra su oreja. -</p><p>El rubio sintiéndose avergonzado lo volteo y tratando de no ver hacia abajo donde un muy buen formado trasero se dejaba ver por debajo de su chaqueta, rápidamente y con cuidado lo empujó hacia uno de los cambiadores cerrando la cortina rápidamente.</p><p>Steve frunció el ceño al oír como Tony soltaba carcajadas dentro del cambiador.</p><p>-No es divertido.</p><p>-Para mi lo es. -Respondió el castaño desde adentro. -</p><p>Steve caminaba de un lado al otro esperando a que el castaño saliese del cambiador, mientras que se rascaba la nuca preocupado por su estabilidad mental. Luego de varios minutos la cortina fue abierta y un castaño sonriente salió de allí luciendo aquel fino traje el cual le quedaba perfectamente a la medida, Steve se quedo por unos segundos viéndole de arriba abajo asombrado por lo bien que lo lucia, nada parecido a cuando regresaba a su estado habitual de maniquí en el cual no se podía apreciar bien las curvas del joven de ojos marrones.</p><p>-Por tu cara creo que elegí bien. -Comento el castaño con una sonrisa de lado viendo como el rubio salía de su estupor. -</p><p>-No, no está mal. -Respondió a la vez que trataba de aclarar su voz, viendo como el castaño comenzaba a caminar por el lugar. -A que te referías con eso de "los dioses"?</p><p>El castaño comenzó a caminar hacia atrás despreocupado viendo hacia Steve quien seguía cada uno de sus pasos.</p><p>-El dios del engaño me echo una maldición, bueno no él. -Steve le miro confundido. -Es difícil de explicar.</p><p>-Puedo tratar de entenderlo.</p><p>-Bien te lo diré. -Dijo con una sonrisa viendo como el rubio detenía sus pasos. -Eso si puedes alcanzarme.</p><p>Dicho esto, el castaño salió corriendo de allí, Steve quien tardo unos segundos en reaccionar lo siguió, pero este era demasiado rápido para que lo alcanzara mas cuando en el trayecto se había subido a uno de los ascensores así que tuvo que ir corriendo por las escaleras, maldiciendo cuando en todo su recorrido vio como Tony subía hasta el cuarto piso donde seguramente estaría el malhumorado de Ross vigilando el área.</p><p>Con cuidado y de no hacer mucho ruido llego hasta el área de armamento, percatándose de que no había nadie alrededor, ni Ross estaba allí cuidando el lugar</p><p>¿Quizás aún seguía comiendo en la cafetería? Se pregunto cuando unos sonidos provenientes dentro del laboratorio donde anteriormente había ido con Bruce, lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Con paso cuidadoso fue hasta allí encontrándose con el castaño quien parecía muy curioso por todos los objetos que había en el lugar, Tony caminaba de un lado al otro tocando todo lo que veía a su paso, parecía muy curioso e intrigado por cada arma y dispositivo que había en la habitación.</p><p>-Tony será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, no creo que sea buena idea que Ross nos vea. -Dijo a la vez que se acercaba hacia el castaño quien parecía muy interesado por la enorme caja que se encontraba sobre la mesa. -Uh, esta es la caja que traje hoy.</p><p>-Parecen que no funcionan. -Comento el castaño quien sostenía uno de los dispositivos entre sus manos y comenzaba a desarmarlo. -</p><p>-¡¿Qué haces?! -Exclamo viendo como el castaño lo desarmaba por completo. -Vuélvelo a armar como estaba.</p><p>-Relájate. -Siguió en lo suyo ignorándole tomando un destornillador. -He visto miles de veces como Bruce hace estas cosas, sabes pase por varios de estas tiendas como su maniquí así que no tienes de que preocuparte.</p><p>El rubio bufo intranquilo a la vez que caminaba hacia la entrada tratando de ver si Ross no regresaba.</p><p>-Tenemos que irnos, si el regresa me echaran.</p><p>El castaño rodó los ojos.</p><p>-Bien, pero lleva la caja. -El rubio soltó un suspiro y tomo la caja entre sus brazos resignado, si esa la manera para que salieran de allí bienvenido sea. -Creo...no estoy seguro de que puedo hacerlos funcionar.</p><p>Tony camino hacia el frente siendo seguido por el rubio quien seguía sus pasos desde atrás, estaban por salir de la habitación cuando el castaño detuvo su andar.</p><p>-¿Qué sucede? -Pregunto el rubio viendo como el castaño miraba fijamente hacia la pared donde había una enorme pintura algo antigua donde aparecían un hombre de fría mirada junto a una bella mujer y en el medio un joven de ojos marrones. -Ese...ese eres tú?</p><p>-Lo era. -Murmuro con una triste sonrisa que Steve no logro ver. -Vamos.</p><p>Steve quiso preguntar más, pero al oír aquel tono en su voz prefirió guardarse las preguntas para después, quizás no era algo de lo que podía preguntar a la ligera.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. C.05 Sopresa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Poco a poco unos ojos azules comenzaron a abrirse, viendo confundido como un hombre desaliñado y sin la mayoría de su dentadura le sonreía desde el otro lado del vidrio del aparador. Steve en ese momento abrió los ojos en grande despejándose rápidamente, viendo confundido a varias de las personas que le observaban desde el otro lado del vidrio, las mismas personas hablaban entre si y miraban con asombro algo que se encontraba a sus espaldas. El rubio volteo percatándose de aquel maniquí de grandes ojos marrones quien ahora se encontraba sentado sobre un sofá luciendo aquel fino traje que tanto le había presumido la noche anterior, al lado de él había una larga mesa en las cuales se encontraban depositadas diferentes Armas y a sus espaldas una enorme tela desde donde pasaban imágenes luminosas las cuales explicaban detalladamente las características de cada una de las armas. -El rubio abrió la boca sorprendido, percatándose de que se trataban de las mismas armas que Bruce había dicho que no funcionaban y habían revotado. –</p><p>El rubio se froto la frente sintiendo algo de dolor a la vez que trataba de recordar lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, pero por mas que lo intentase nada venía a su mente.</p><p>La gente comenzaba a amontonarse frente al aparador, mientras que otras personas comenzaban a sacar fotos. El rubio al ver aquello se levantó de golpe golpeándose la cabeza con algo de la utilería que había colocado Tony.</p><p>Sobándose la cabeza y viendo hacia el frente hizo gestos con sus manos para que no sacaran fotos, pero las personas tan solo le ignoraron.</p><p>"Me quedare sin empleo...otra vez". Pensó viendo como Carol entraba por la pequeña puerta del aparador y le veía con una enorme sonrisa.</p><p>—¡Steve esto es genial! —Exclamo la rubia viendo con asombro todo el aparador. —Mira todas esas personas, hacia tiempo que nadie nos miraba de esa forma.</p><p>El rubio camino con cuidado tratando de no pisar los diferentes objetos decorativos que había colocado el castaño para luego salir de allí junto con Carol.</p><p>—Tienes que decirme tu secreto. —Pidió la rubia dándole un manotazo en el hombro, haciéndolo tambalear. El rostro del rubio estaba pálido como si hubiera visto un maldito fantasma. —¿Te sientes bien?</p><p>—No, no me siento bien. —Murmuro mientras frotaba su frente con su dedo pulgar, rogando que la Srta Van Dyne no hiciera su aparición ese día. —Yo...yo tengo que irme.</p><p>La rubia le observo fijamente notando los ojos cansados y el cabello revuelto del rubio, sin dudas había sido una noche muy agitada para alguien tan creativo como el, se dijo a la vez que sacaba algo de dinero de su cartera.</p><p>—Ten, tomate un taxi no tienes muy buena pinta sabes.</p><p>—Yo, traje mi moto. —Respondió mientras tomaba su chaqueta la cual se encontraba tirada aun lado del aparador. —</p><p>—Ve con cuida...—Steve había salido de allí corriendo ante sus ojos. —Do... ¿Qué le pasa? Las personas creativas si que son extrañas. —Murmuro consigo misma mientras caminaba hacia el almacén. —</p><p>Steve apenas subió a su moto arranco a toda velocidad, aun trataba de procesar todo lo sucedido la noche anterior ¡Había comido hamburguesas...no, mejor dicho, había visto comer a un maniquí hamburguesas! Y no solo eso, había visto como aquel castaño sin pudor alguna se había desnudado frente a sus ojos, aun podía recordar la bonita forma de su trasero.</p><p>—¡No, No! —Exclamo escuchando como su moto comenzaba a fallar deteniéndose a pocos metros del departamento de Sharon. —Genial.</p><p>A pie tuvo que caminar lo poco que le quedaba del camino, mientras intentaba procesar como decirle todo lo que había vivido a la rubia, sabía que sería difícil de comprender ¡Si hasta el mismo no lo creía aun! Pero Sharon seguro lo comprendería ¿Verdad?</p><p>A lo lejos Sharon salía de su departamento, en su mirada se podía notar que no estaba de muy buen humor, el cual empeoro cuando vio como Steve se acercaba hacia ella corriendo.</p><p>—¿Qué diablos te sucede? —Pregunto viendo la ropa desarreglada del rubio. —¿Dónde estuviste? O mejor dicho ¿Con quién estuviste?</p><p>—No podrás creer lo que tengo que contarte, estuve en industrias Stark...</p><p>—Oh, si claro tu trabajo de primera.</p><p>Sharon rodó los ojos fastidiada viendo como un auto descapotable se estacionaba frente a ellos.</p><p>—Srta Carter deja que te lleve. —Hablo Hammer desde su descapotable, viendo con una mueca de lado a Steve quien tan solo le ignoro. —</p><p>—Steve no tengo tiempo para ti, ya vinieron por mí. —Dijo la rubia a la vez que se subía, viendo como el rubio se acercaba viéndole fijamente. —</p><p>—Algo sucedió anoche, tienes que creerme ¡Creo que estoy enloqueciendo! —La rubia observo como Steve pasaba sus manos por su cabello de manera nerviosa. —</p><p>—No quiero oírte.</p><p>—Sharon, ayer en la noche vi con mis propios ojos como un maniquí cobro vida. —La rubia frunció el ceño viéndole aún más molesta. —Se que es una locura.</p><p>—¿Un maniquí cobro vida? —Pregunto Hammer viendo como el rubio asentía con la cabeza para luego soltarse a reír murmurando hacia Sharon<br/>—¿Un maniquí cobro vida? —Pregunto Hammer viendo como el rubio asentía con la cabeza para luego soltarse a reír murmurando hacia Sharon. —Que cuerdo es tu prospecto de novio.</p><p>—¿Acaso esa es tu estúpida escusa para dejarme plantada? —Pregunto cruzándose de brazos, viendo a Steve quien tenía una extraña expresión en el rostro. —¿Acaso estás drogado? — Pregunto para luego mover la nariz, sintiendo un olor algo extraño. —¿Acaso estuviste bebiendo?</p><p>—¡Claro que no! Tienes que creerme. —Pidió tomándola del brazo viendo como Sharon se soltaba de un manotazo. —¡Comí hamburguesas con el!</p><p>—Ahora comes hamburguesas con un maniquí en vez de tu novia. —Soltó con una mueca de lado, viéndole con enojo, escuchando como Hammer soltaba una que otra carcajada. —Esto es ridículo. —Respondió con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza. —Steve de ahora en adelante ya no tenemos nada que ver el único con el otro, no quiero verte.</p><p>—Pero...</p><p>—Hammer, vámonos.</p><p>Justin movió su mano despidiéndose del rubio con una sonrisa de lado.</p><p>—Bien...no salió tan mal como lo pensé. —Murmuro Steve viendo por donde se habían marchado. —</p><p>/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/</p><p>Janet bajo rápidamente de su taxi al ver la gran variedad de personas que se encontraban viendo hacia el aparador de la entrada.</p><p>Preocupada se acerco empujando a una que otra persona para tratar de ver lo que a todo el mundo parecía tenerle cautivado, encontrándose con aquel maniquí que a Carol tenia tan cautivada y no solo eso allí mismo estaban expuestas gran variedad de las armas que habían sido rechazadas por su ineficiencia ¿Quién había sido el responsable de hacer una locura como esa? -Se pregunto frunciendo el ceño. - "Sin dudas lo despediría instantáneamente" Se dijo a la vez que entraba al edificio donde una muy sonriente Carol se le acerco.</p><p>—Buen día Janet.</p><p>La morena tan solo sonrió de lado, no tenia tiempo que perder debía de hablar con Bruce y ver quien era el responsable de lo sucedido.</p><p>—Carol deshazte del aparador ¡Ya! Si los periodistas ven esto estaremos más hundidos que antes ¿Stane lo vio? —La rubia negó con la cabeza. —Bien, bien ¿Dónde está Bruce? —Pregunto mientras que Carol le miraba confundida. —¿Quién fue el que hizo todo esto? Te juro que cuando lo encuentre...</p><p>—Fue Steve. —Respondió viendo como Janet abría los ojos en grande para luego apretar las manos en un puño. —</p><p>—¡Lo matare! —Exclamo la vez que comenzaba a caminar de prisa seguida por la rubia. —¿Dónde diablos esta?</p><p>Carol la tomo del brazo deteniendo su andar a la vez que extendía sus brazos al aire mostrándole el lugar.</p><p>—Janet mira.</p><p>La morena abrió la boca sin poder expresar palabra alguna, viendo a varias personas yendo de aquí para allá es más hasta tenían bolsas en sus manos, eran más personas de las que venían habitualmente.</p><p>—No puedo creerlo ¿Enserio esto provoco el aparador?</p><p>Carol sonrió de lado dándole una palmada en el hombro.</p><p>—Te dije que mi maniquí era el mejor, pero con respecto a Steve no lo despidas el fue el que hizo que esto fuera posible es más...</p><p>—Aun así ¿No te has dado cuenta de lo que hizo? —Pregunto frunciendo el ceño a la vez que apuntaba el dedo hacia el aparador. —Esas armas no funcionan, Bruce ya me lo a dicho, sabes a la perfección que hace tiempo cuando la competencia irrumpió el laboratorio perdimos todo lo que con tanto trabajo habíamos logrado...</p><p>—Lo sé, pero...—Se acerco hasta la joven y le susurro al oído. —Pero eso las personas no lo saben.</p><p>—Aun así, quítalo todo. —Respondió cruzándose de brazos, si los compradores se enteraran de que vendían productos que ni siquiera funcionaban estarían mucho, mas arruinados que antes. —</p><p>—Pero...</p><p>—Janet te estaba buscando.</p><p>La joven volteo encontrándose con la mirada de Bruce quien parecía estar muy feliz de verla, tenia una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y entre sus manos sostenía uno de los dispositivos que estaban en el aparador.</p><p>—Bruce por favor dime que ninguno de nuestros pocos compradores ha visto eso.</p><p>El castaño se acerco hasta ella y la tomo de la mano arrastrándola hacia el ascensor, Janet bruscamente se soltó viéndole confundida, el no era la clase de persona que hacia algo como aquello, sabia lo tímido que era.</p><p>—¿Qué sucede?</p><p>—Aun no sé cómo sucedió, pero tengo que enseñártelo. —El castaño se ajusto los lentes en el puente de su nariz mientras que Janet le observaba sin entender de lo que hablaba. —</p><p>Las puertas se abrieron y el castaño se hizo paso hacia el laboratorio ignorando a Ross en el camino, siendo seguido por la mujer quien tan solo le saludo con un movimiento de cabeza.</p><p>—Ya puedes decirme que diablos sucede, estoy perdiendo la paciencia y hoy no es un buen día.</p><p>El castaño le enseño los sobre una mesa los mismos objetos que se encontraban exhibidos en el aparador de la entrada, Bruce tomo entre sus manos unos bastones y los conecto.</p><p>—¿Sabes lo que son?</p><p>—Claro, son los bastones Black Widow los cuales recuerdo haberte pedido que los retiraras. —Le regaño cruzándose de brazos viendo como Banner le hacia un gesto de que hiciera silencio. —¿Qué?</p><p>—Solo observa.</p><p>Dicho esto, conecto los bastones los cuales prendieron una pequeña luz a sus lados y una fuerte energía eléctrica comenzó a salir de ellos, tan fuerte que los focos del laboratorio explotaron ante la mirada asombrada de Janet, quien se llevo una de sus manos hacia su boca sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos.</p><p>—No, no puede ser ¿Cómo es que funcionan? —Pregunto viendo hacia el castaño quien le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. —Cuando nos robaron lo habían destruido todo ¿Cómo es que funcionan? ¿Fuiste tu Bruce? —El castaño negó con la cabeza. —</p><p>—Eso quisiera, pero quien sea que fuera el que lo hizo los mejoro y no solo esto, los que están en exhibición también están arreglados y mejorados. —Hablaba con tanta rapidez que Janet trataba de seguir cada una de sus palabras. —¿Sabes quien fue el que lo hizo?</p><p>—Creo que tengo una ligera idea.</p><p>                                                                                              /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/</p><p>Steve caminaba de un lado al otro siendo seguido por varios ojos que le observaban detenidamente, Bucky quien se encontraba con un yeso en su pierna derecha debido a un accidente en su trabajo como policía miro a Natasha quien tan solo alzo los hombros sin entender lo que le sucedía a su amigo, mientras que el pequeño Peter tan solo veía con una sonrisa el extraño comportamiento de su hermano mayor.</p><p>—Puedes contarnos que es lo que sucede?</p><p>Natasha fue la primera en hablar, ya que Steve en cuanto llego tan solo se había quedado parado en la puerta sin decir palabra alguna y aquella actitud ya le estaba fastidiando, no era una mujer con demasiada paciencia.</p><p>—Yo, tengo que hablar con Buck a solas. —Pidió viendo como Natasha fruncía el entrecejo. —</p><p>—¿Acaso es sobre Sharon? —Pregunto nuevamente viendo como el rubio tan solo le ignoraba. —No me digas que otra vez pelearon y...</p><p>—No es sobre Sharon, además terminamos o eso creo, igual de eso no es lo que quiero hablar...</p><p>—Eso quiere decir que ya no vendrá? —Interrumpió Peter con una pequeña sonrisa en sus mejillas. —</p><p>—Eso, eso creo pero ¿Por qué te ves tan feliz?</p><p>Peter tan solo alzo los hombros haciéndose el desentendido para continuar comiendo de su cereal, mientras que Natasha le regalaba una sonrisa de lado sabiendo que al pequeño no le había simpatizado demasiado la rubia dado que esta siempre le acaparaba la atención de su hermano.</p><p>—En verdad necesito hablar a solas con Bucky. —Volvió a pedir viendo hacia el castaño quien decidió darle una mano. —</p><p>—Bueno ya escucharon. —Hablo el castaño dando palmadas con sus manos. —</p><p>—Esta bien. —Respondió Natasha tomando a Peter de la mano. —Ven cariño vamos por un helado, dejemos a estos ancianos.</p><p>—¡Te escuche! —Exclamo el castaño viendo como la pelirroja salía por la puerta para luego volver su mirada hacia el rubio quien se había sentado en uno de los sofás frente a él. —¿Qué sucede?</p><p>—¿Hace cuanto tiempo que nos conocemos?</p><p>Bucky le observo extrañado ante esa pregunta.</p><p>—Amm supongo que muchos, desde niños ¿A qué viene la pregunta?</p><p>—Y alguna vez me he comportado de alguna manera extraña?</p><p>—¿Mas extraña que ahora? Lo dudo. —Soltó una carcajada. —</p><p>—No recuerdas si en mi familia hay antecedentes de locura? —Pregunto mientras movía su pie de manera ansiosa sobre el suelo. —</p><p>—No que recuerde, tu mama era muy lucida aun puedo recordar las miles de veces que me hacia recordar aquella vez que orine sobre uno de sus jarrones.</p><p>—Por que ese contenía las cenizas de mi abuela. —Respondió Steve cruzándose de brazos viéndole acusadoramente. —</p><p>—¡Ves! Hasta ni siquiera tú los has olvidado, pero a todo esto ¿Por qué lo preguntas?</p><p>—Es que...</p><p>En ese momento su móvil sonó anunciándole que tenia un nuevo mensaje el cual abrió.</p><p>-Tomate el día artista! ツ pero mañana ven temprano que Janet quiere hablar de algo contigo -Gif de una caquita.  - Atte.Carol.</p><p>—Diablos...—Murmuro frotándose la frente. —</p><p>—¿Trabajo? —El rubio asintió sin verle. —Oye Steve, ya se que es lo que te sucede, pero a todo el mundo le ocurre es muy normal. —El rubio levanto la mirada viéndole confundido ¿Enserio era normal que un maniquí te hablase? —Estas estresado y lo puedo ver por las ojeras de tus ojos, mejor ve toma una ducha que en verdad te urge. —Hizo un gesto como si oliese mal. —Y duerme algo, hay algo de ropa tuya en la habitación de Peter.</p><p>El rubio soltó un suspiro tratando de calmarse, quizás tenía razón o tal vez no, pero fuera lo que fuese no podía contarle algo como eso a Bucky, ¿después de todo ni Sharon le había creído que seguridad le daba en que esta vez eso no ocurriese lo mismo?</p><p>—Tienes razón es el estrés.</p><p>Murmuro levantándose de su asiento y yendo hacia el baño quizás una ducha, comida y algo de sueño lo regresarían a la normalidad.</p><p>Eso era lo que esperaba.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. C.06 A trabajar!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve admiraba aquella enorme puerta de roble donde detrás se encontraban Janet junto con varios ejecutivos en una reunión muy importante en la cual se llevaba a cabo desde hacía más de una hora. La reunión había sido planificada para la mañana, pero al ver diferentes contratiempos termino siendo a las ultimas horas de la noche. El rubio no podía evitar sentirse preocupado por lo que pudiera sucederle, después de todo lo que había sucedido era su culpa ¿Verdad? ¿Acaso lo despedirían por ello? ¿Quién podría creerle si le dijera que fue obra del maniquí?</p><p>Sin dudas estaba perdido.</p><p>—¡No te desanimes! —Exclamo una recién llegada Carol. —Además si te despiden ¡Tendrán que despedirme también! Entre artistas debemos de apoyarnos.</p><p>Rogers tan solo le regalo una pequeña sonrisa.</p><p>—Agradezco tu apoyo Carol, pero no hay que hacer un escándalo de esto.</p><p>—¡Eso! —Exclamo chasqueando los dedos. —Hay que hacer un escándalo, iré por pintura y...</p><p>El rubio la tomo del brazo deteniéndola, viendo como la rubia fruncia el ceño.</p><p>—No, no está bien solo quédate así. —La obligo a sentarse en uno de los sofás, sabiendo lo hiperactiva que parecía ser la mujer. —</p><p>—Todo saldrá bien Steve.</p><p>—Eso espero.</p><p>Mientras tanto dentro de la reunión varios ejecutivos se encontraban decidiendo el rumbo de Stark industries. Janet se encontraba sentada en el otro extremo y a su lado Stane quien veía toda la situación con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro, la joven mujer tan solo oía como varios de aquellos hombres daban su punto de vista y le pedían, no le exigían que vendiera la empresa a Justin Hammer.</p><p>Antes que vendérselo a Hammer prefería pisar excremento de elefante con los pies descalzos.</p><p>—Srta Van Dyne todos nos preguntamos qué orillo a Rogers actuar así, ver a todas esas personas murmurando en la acera es una vergüenza. —Comento Stane viendo hacia los ejecutivos quienes asentían con la cabeza en afirmación. —Es una amenaza lo despediré de inmediato y hare que desmantelen el aparador y ahora proseguimos con la venta a industrias Hammer.</p><p>—En eso te equivocas, esta mañana han llamado y pedido que les vendamos una de nuestras exhibiciones. —Comento Janet enseñándoles una pequeña carpeta con la cantidad. —</p><p>—Pero ese pequeño pedido. —Comento uno de los hombres. —No justifica el gasto, quien nos asegura que pedirán más? —Stane sonrió de lado al oírlo. — Lo veo como una pérdida de tiempo.</p><p>—Ustedes lo ven como una perdida de tiempo y yo como una oportunidad. —Comento la castaña con convicción en su mirada. —Las personas vendrán a ver las exhibiciones de nuestros aparadores y si vienen ellos se quedarán a comprar.</p><p>—Con respeto Janet ya es tarde para ese pensar y ya tenemos la oferta de Hammer.</p><p>Janet volteo su mirada hacia una de las mujeres.</p><p>—¿Cuantas veces necesitas que diga que no? No lo hare y menos al detestable de Justin Hammer.</p><p>—Sabemos cuánto significa este lugar para usted, pero ya tenemos un precio razonable.</p><p>—No para mí, yo estoy protegiendo lo que por derecho le pertenece al joven Harley Stark. —Respondió firmemente viendo hacia uno de los hombres. —</p><p>—Creo que la Srta Van Dyne tiene razón. —hablo una de las mujeres que estaba presente allí. —Propongo que la venta se aplace seis semanas.</p><p>—Apoyo la moción.</p><p>—¿Quién vota a favor?</p><p>Cinco personas de los seis levantaron las manos.</p><p>—¿Quien se opone?</p><p>Solo Obadiah la levanto.</p><p>—Esta sesión se cierra.</p><p>—Pero señores...—Hablaba Stane tratando de detenerlos. —No tienen idea de lo que hacen.</p><p>Dicho esto, todos los empresarios se levantaron de sus asientos saliendo uno detrás del otro de la habitación, tan solo quedando Janet y Stane en ella quien no parecía aún muy a gusto con la decisión tomada. Janet tan solo decidió ignorarlo, nada le quitaría aquella sonrisa en el rostro por haber ganado la batalla, la cual se amplio a ver entrar a Steve.</p><p>Janet se acerco hacia el con una sonrisa en el rostro, viendo como el rubio parecía preocupado.</p><p>—Steve tengo buenas noticias. —El rubio le observo fijamente. —No solo decidimos retenerlo por más tiempo si no que lo haciendo a mercadólogo visual.</p><p>—¿En verdad? —Pregunto alzando las cejas asombrado. — ¡Qué bien! ¿Qué es eso?</p><p>—Solo continúe haciendo lo que hizo y ya está.</p><p>—Pero Srta Van Dyne...</p><p>—Solo llámame Janet. —Comento mientras comenzaba a guardar sus cosas en su portafolio. —</p><p>—Janet...soy el guardia de seguridad y a la vez el ayudante de Carol y ahora esto? —Pregunto sintiendo como su puesto de trabajo cada vez aumentaban, dejándole poco tiempo para cuidar de su hermano menor. —</p><p>—Relájate, mientras hagas esto estoy mas que satisfecha. —Respondió volteando a verle con portafolio en mano. —Buscaremos a un nuevo guardia o ayudante para Carol, pero céntrate en esto es de suma importancia Steve.</p><p>Steve se rasco la nuca no muy convencido.</p><p>—Sabe tal vez no pueda, lo de anoche pudo ser solo inspiración de una noche.</p><p>—Oh, Steve. —Le dio una palmada fuerte en el hombro. —No dude de su persona, cáptelo y revívalo, este trabajo esta echo para alguien como usted.</p><p>Le dio una ultima sonrisa antes de marcharse del lugar dejándole solo con Stane quien tan solo veía aquello con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>—Vaya tienes mucha suerte muchacho. —Comento a la vez que se arreglaba la corbata. —Solo eso pude hacer, salvarte del despido.</p><p>Sin decir más se marchó de allí, encontrándose en el camino a Thaddeus quien se encontraba haciendo su recorrido nocturno.</p><p>—Buenas noches Sr Stane.</p><p>—Escucha ese almacenista Rogers ha sido ascendido y decorara aparadores por las noches y solo quiero que lo vigiles por mí.</p><p>—¿Sospecha de un atentado señor? Será un placer vigilarlo.</p><p>—Solo quiero que me avises que planea como trabaja.</p><p>—Si señor. —Alzo la mano haciendo su saludo militar. —</p><p>Ya muy pocas personas se encontraban en el almacén, algunas de las luces de los locales ya se encontraban apagadas. Steve se despidió de algunos de sus compañeros a la vez que se hacia camino hacia el aparador donde se encontraba el objeto de su locura.</p><p>—Hola. —Murmuro viendo hacia el maniquí quien tan solo veía algún punto muerto. —Soy yo ¿Recuerdas? —Pregunto viéndole fijamente a los ojos para luego soltar un suspiro. —Bueno creo que solo fue demencia temporal. —Volteo cerrando las cortinas del frente. —</p><p>—Ten algo de fe.</p><p>—¡Tony, regresaste! —Exclamo volteando a verle, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se formase en sus labios. —</p><p>El castaño se levantó de su asiento y estiro los brazos después de todo estar mucho tiempo en la misma posición era agotador.</p><p>—Sabes me recuerdas a mi antiguo novio Cris era inseguro como tú. —Comento mientras se quitaba la corbata, la cual sentía que ya le estaba ahogando. —</p><p>El rubio frunció el ceño a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos.</p><p>—¿Cris? —Pregunto a la vez que veía cada uno de sus movimientos<br/>—¿Cris? —Pregunto a la vez que veía cada uno de sus movimientos. — ¿Quién era Cris?</p><p>—Solo un marino. —Comento alzando los hombros. — Le dije que la tierra era redonda y jamás volví a verlo.</p><p>—¿Qué? ¿Acaso hablas de Cristóbal colon? —Abrió la boca asombrado. —¿Tu conociste a Cristóbal colon?</p><p>—Claro.</p><p>—Entonces no vienes directamente de Grecia.</p><p>—No, yo he estado en varios lugares, pero ninguno como este. —Ante lo ultimo le guiño un ojo notando como las mejillas del rubio se sonrojaban. —</p><p>—¿Y de casualidad conociste a Miguel Ángel?</p><p>—¿Miguel Ángel? Ah sí, no estaba muy interesado en mi estaba involucrado con un sujeto llamado David.</p><p>—No juegues ¿Enserio?</p><p>—Estuviste ahí? —Pregunto con una mueca de lado saliendo del aparador. —</p><p>El rubio le siguió por detrás.</p><p>—¿Adónde vas?</p><p>—Muero de hambre. —Comento rodando los ojos. —Necesito una hamburguesa o me desmayare.</p><p>El castaño tomo una de las bandejas de la cafetería y tomo dos hamburguesas, papas y una soda siendo seguido por Steve quien hizo lo mismo.</p><p>—Sabes que existen más comidas que la chatarra ¿verdad? —El castaño alzo los hombros desde su asiento. —</p><p>—Suenas como mi mama. —Respondió a la vez que le daba una enorme mordida a su hamburguesa. —Dios, como te extrañe.</p><p>Steve sonrió viéndolo comer, notando como algo tan sencillo como eso lo hacía feliz.</p><p>—Sabes Janet cree que lo que hiciste tu en el aparador fue obra mía y quiere que continúe haciéndolo, tienes que ayudarme.</p><p>—Claro. —Respondió como si no fuera la gran cosa a la vez que se llevaba una papa a la boca. —Es divertido.</p><p>—Aunque no recuerdo muy bien lo que paso la ultima vez. —Comento mientras se tocaba la cabeza donde tenia un pequeño chichón. —</p><p>Tony soltó una carcajada.</p><p>—Eso es por que sin querer te golpee con el martillo. —Steve frunció las cejas viéndole. —¿Qué? Te dije que te pusieras casco y no quisiste.</p><p>—Eso no...</p><p>—Si que tienes apetito Steve. —Se escucho la voz de Carol a sus espaldas. —</p><p>—¡Hey Carol! Ven quiero presentarte a alguien él es...Tony. —En ese momento su sonrisa se esfumo de su rostro ya que el castaño volvió a ser un maniquí. —</p><p>La rubia sonrió de lado, viendo hacia el maniquí y luego hacia él.</p><p>—A qué bien tal vez convenza a mi soldadito de plomo de que salgamos a cenar en pareja.</p><p>—A qué bien tal vez convenza a mi soldadito de plomo de que salgamos a cenar en pareja<br/>—Tu no, tu no entiendes él es...—Se trato explicar, pero la rubia tan solo soltó una carcajada. —</p><p>—No tienes nada que explicarme, sé que eres un artista desquiciado que finges ser un almacenista cuando eres un artista de primera. —Steve soltó un suspiro desanimado por más que lo dijera ¿Quién podría creerle? —Ciento tantos celos, ciertas personas te consideran extraño, pero yo no. —Comento orgullosa con las manos en la cintura. —Yo te respeto, crea cariño ¡Crea! Los dejare solos. —Le guiño un ojo. — Tengo una cita con una persona real espero no los moleste.</p><p>Steve tan solo se despidió con la mano para luego llevarlas hacia su rostro avergonzado.</p><p>—Steve...</p><p>—¡Eso no es justo! —Exclamo viéndole fijamente a los ojos sintiéndose frustrado. —Cuando te considero real te pones así.</p><p>—Ya te lo he dicho eres el único que puede verme así. —Tomo su mano acariciándola lentamente tratando de tranquilizarlo. —</p><p>—Eso no es muy justo.</p><p>—¿Crees que no lose? —Pregunto con una sonrisa amarga en el rostro. — Yo no pedí esto.</p><p>Antes de que Steve pudiera decir algo para remediar su error este ya se había ido.</p><p>—Mierda. —Murmuro levantándose y yendo detrás de él encontrándolo en la sección de ropa masculina. —Yo, lo siento</p><p>—Olvídalo, entiendo como te sientes. —Respondió el castaño sin voltearse a verle. —Yo también estoy cansado de esto, pero es mi maldición.</p><p>El rubio se colocó frente a él apoyándose sobre el estante de ropa.</p><p>—¿A sido duro uh?</p><p>—No tienes idea, pero esto me a dejado una enseñanza para mi otra vida<br/>—No tienes idea, pero esto me a dejado una enseñanza para mi otra vida. —Steve le presto atención. —Si tu madre te obliga a casarte con alguien que no amas hazle caso, al menos no terminaras maldito por negarte.</p><p>—¿Y no hay alguna forma de romper con la maldición?</p><p>—No, no lose y si la hubiera se la han llevado a la tumba.</p><p>Steve se quedó pensativo, viendo hacia el castaño quien tan solo se distraía rebuscando entre las pilas enormes de diferentes ropas.</p><p>Debió ser muy solitario vivir todos estos años de esta manera ¿verdad Tony?</p><p>—¿Qué te parece esto? —Pregunto el castaño volteando a verle con una sonrisa con un conjunto de ropa entre sus manos. —</p><p>—Oh, está bien, pero ¿Para qué es? —Pregunto confundido mientras que el castaño rodaba los ojos. —</p><p>—Esta noche aremos el mejor aparador. —Sonrió de lado. — Mucho mejor que el de la noche anterior.</p><p>—Dime en que puedo ayudar.</p><p>El castaño le indico todo lo que necesitaba para hacer su trabajo, Steve sabia que era arriesgado, pero lo haría después de todo Janet le había dado permiso de tomar lo que quisiera para hacer su trabajo, así que mientras Tony se quedaba en el almacén de maniquís donde habían montado un pequeño taller con diferentes artefactos eléctricos como destornillador eléctrico, serruchos etc. Él se encargaba de ir al laboratorio por mas de las devoluciones que Bruce tenia dentro de las cajas apiladas. En el camino se encontró varias veces con Ross quien no le quistaba la vista de encima pero tan solo le ignoro, además él no lo creería ni, aunque lo viera.</p><p>Durante toda la noche ayudo en lo que pudo al castaño quien al aparecer era un genio para la tecnología, después de todo era un Stark el era un inventor nato lo llevaba en la sangre, el castaño ahora entendía por que se sentía tan bien en aquella época, por fin podía hacer lo que tanto amaba sin que nadie interviniera.</p><p>Mientras que Steve se encargaba de traerle su café junto con aquellas Donas que al castaño parecía gustarle ya que las devoraba una tras otra.</p><p>Aunque Tony no era muy hablador sobre su vida pasada, algo pudo sacarle y se entero que no fue su madre la que le echo aquella maldición si no su prometido quien con la ayuda del dios del engaño "Loki" Le había hecho beber una pócima que lo convertía en lo que ahora era.</p><p>Le había preguntado si odiaba a su madre por obligarlo a casarse con alguien que no amaba pero Tony lo había negado de inmediato respondiéndole que su madre María había hecho de todo como ir de viaje a diferentes países en busca de aquel brujo para que revertiera el hechizo pero eso jamás sucedió, jamás pudo dar con su paradero y debido a su ausencia su padre al verse necesitado de un heredero tuvo un hijo con una de sus amantes para así propagar el apellido Stark junto con lo con ello conllevaba.</p><p>Y el bueno...</p><p>Había terminado resguardado oculto entre una de las habitaciones del reino hasta que hubo una guerra y entre muchas cosas termino en diferentes lugares del mundo y ahora estaba allí.</p><p>Al oír por todo lo que había pasado no pudo evitar sentir una opresión en el corazón, sin dudas era un joven fuerte pero ahora no estaba solo, él estaba allí y no importaba si era un producto de su imaginación o si era el único que lo podía ver, aun así, no lo abandonaría.</p><p>El castaño se subió al aparador viendo con orgullo todo su trabajo y claro está también el de Steve, el aparador estaba lleno de diferentes armas habían recreado una de las escenas de la pareja de delincuentes más famosa Bonnie and Clyde.</p><p>—Nos hemos lucido esta noche.</p><p>—En verdad eres asombroso. —Steve vio con asombro el trabajo terminado. —</p><p>—Lo sé. —Sonrió hacia el rubio a la vez que se colocaba en su posición y tomaba una de las armas entre sus manos. —Trae a la rubia y ponla a mi lado.</p><p>Steve tomo a la maniquí y la coloco con cuidado al lado del castaño.</p><p>—Perfecto.</p><p>El rubio miro su reloj dándose cuenta de que ya eran mas de las ocho escuchando como a lo lejos varias de las tiendas comenzaban a abrirse.</p><p>—Te veré en la noche? —Pregunto el castaño viendo como el rubio asentía con una sonrisa. —Hasta entonces.</p><p>Steve le dio una ultima mirada antes de salir del aparador, necesitaba urgentemente dormir algo o su cuerpo se lo cobraría pronto, aunque sentía una enorme curiosidad por como las personas reaccionarían ante aquel nuevo aparador, seguramente seria...        <br/>Steve le dio una ultima mirada antes de salir del aparador, necesitaba urgentemente dormir algo o su cuerpo se lo cobraría pronto, aunque sentía una enorme curiosidad por como las personas reaccionarían ante aquel nuevo aparador, seguramente seria todo un éxito después de todo Tony era un genio pensó sin poder evitar sonreír.</p><p>Estaba por subirse a su moto cuando su móvil comienza a sonar.</p><p>—¿Hola?</p><p>—¡Steve! —Se escuchaba la voz de Sharon desde la línea. —Creí que no atenderías, estuve llamándote toda la noche.</p><p>—¿Uh, en verdad? Estuve algo ocupado.</p><p>—Espero no estés esforzándote demasiado en el trabajo. —El rubio alzo una ceja confundido ante tanta amabilidad. —Sabes estuve pensado y quiero que nos veamos hoy ¿Puedes?</p><p>El rubio se quedó en silencio.</p><p>—¿Steve?</p><p>—Está bien ¿Dónde?</p><p>—En el la cafetería de siempre, la que esta frente a mi trabajo y por favor no me dejes plantada de nuevo.</p><p>—Estaré allí, adiós.</p><p>La rubio miro a Justin quien le miraba fijamente desde su asiento.</p><p>—El irá.</p><p>—Bien hecho.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. C.07 Atrapados</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve camino con rapidez dentro de aquella cafetería la cual conocía como la palma de su mano dado a la cantidad de veces en las que en el pasado comía allí con Sharon. La cual en este momento seguramente se encontraría muy molesta dado que se había tardado mucho más de lo esperado, después de todo antes de ir allí fue a casa de Bucky y Nat para ver cómo se encontraba Peter y de paso dejarles algo de dinero por la ayuda que ellos le estaban brindando.</p><p>A lo lejos Sharon le hizo señales con una de sus manos y a grandes pasos se acercó hacia ella.</p><p>—Yo siento haberte echo esperar tuve un imprevisto. —Comento mientras se sentaba en uno de los asientos libres. —</p><p>—No te preocupes, solo te tardaste una hora y media. —Respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro. —Me alegra que vinieras, amo este lugar ¿Recuerdas las veces que comimos aquí?</p><p>—Claro. —Se removió en su asiento incomodo, ante las miradas que la rubia le regalaba. —</p><p>Sharon removió un poco su asiento acercándose más hacia él.</p><p>—Steve yo veo que me equivoque contigo la vez pasada, creo que fui demasiado dura contigo. —El rubio le observo fijamente, escuchando atento a cada una de sus palabras. — Y tengo una forma de recompensarte ¿Qué opinas de ser el jefe de aparador de industrias Hammer?</p><p>El rubio abrió la boca algo asombrado, sin esperarse aquello.</p><p>—¿Enserio? ¿Yo? —Sharon asintió con la cabeza regalándole una amable sonrisa. —</p><p>—Se ha estado hablando mucho de ti últimamente. —Steve alzo las cejas incrédulo. —Steve eres genial, sabes no sabía de ese talento tuyo.</p><p>—Es que lo tenía bien escondido. —Se rasco la nuca algo nervioso. —</p><p>—Te imaginas trabajar en industrias Hammer.</p><p>—¿Me quieren?</p><p>—Nosotros te queremos. —Dijo a la vez que acariciaba su mano sin dejar en todo momento de sonreírle. —</p><p>—¿Y si te dijera que recibí ayuda? —Pregunto con una mueca de lado alejando su mano de su tacto, viendo como Sharon bebía un sorbo de su te. —</p><p>—Bien, ustedes son dos no importa puedes traer a la otra persona, nosotros les pagaremos.</p><p>—Y si te dijera que es alguien muy hermoso.</p><p>—No me molestaría en lo más mínimo. —Forzó sus labios en una sonrisa. —</p><p>—No puedo aceptarlo.</p><p>—Empezaras el lunes, podemos trabajar juntos.</p><p>Steve sonrió de lado viéndole incrédulo.</p><p>—No escuchaste...</p><p>—Todo será como antes Steve, podremos regresar juntos en esa motocicleta tuya.</p><p>—No aceptare el empleo. —Dijo firmemente, viendo como Sharon abría la boca sorprendida. —</p><p>—¿Qué? —Pregunto a la vez que pestañaba varias veces sin creer lo que estaba escuchando, borrándose la sonrisa que tenía durante todo este tiempo. —</p><p>Steve le observo fijamente, dándose cuenta de que ella era de esa manera y que jamás cambiaría, no había un no como respuesta para ella, siempre todo debía ser como lo quería, pero no, no esta vez.</p><p>—¿Por qué no?</p><p>—Porque para empezar soy leal. —Respondió levantándose de su asiento, viendo como Sharon trataba de retenerle. —</p><p>—Esta es la oportunidad de tu vida.</p><p>—Ya lo he decidido y esa es mi respuesta. —La rubia frunció el ceño a la vez que le observaba sin poder creerlo ¿Cómo alguien podría rechazar esa gran oportunidad? —</p><p>—Steve no creo que estés rechazándome.</p><p>—Sharon lo siento, pero ya no soy el mismo de antes, al fin encontré el sitio para mí. —Sonrió al recordar aquellos ojos marrones que lo tenían cautivado. —Adiós Sharon.</p><p>—No, no espera...—Pidió viendo como el rubio se marchaba despidiéndose con su mano sin voltear a verla en ningún momento. —¡Maldición! Te lo pedí por las buenas, lo que sucederá ahora no será culpa mía Steve.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                         /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/</p><p>Mientras tanto en industrias Stark.</p><p>Stane se encontraba sentado en su oficina, escuchando con atención la información que Ross tenía sobre aquel sujeto que se interponía en sus planes, cuando ese idiota estuviera fuera del campo de juego pronto podría hacerse de mucho dinero con la venta de Industrias Stark.</p><p>Hammer ya se encontraba al tanto de la situación y ya le había dado el ultimátum "Oh lograba deshacerse de aquel sujeto o él lo haría por sus propios medios" lo cual significaba que no le daría ningún centavo por el sabotaje.</p><p>—Dime lo que tienes para mí y más te vale que no sea una pérdida de mi valioso tiempo.</p><p>Ross apretó su sombrero entre sus manos nervioso, viendo como el hombre le observaba fijamente.</p><p>—La verdad es que... —Se quedo en silencio dudando sobre lo que tenía por decir. —En este lugar por las noches algo extraño sucede. —Stane alzo las cejas esperando a que prosiguiera. —En las noches escucho voces, no solo la de Rogers pero siempre que voy a ver este se encuentra solo con los maniquís.</p><p>—Ross estuviste en la guerra verdad?</p><p>—Si señor. —Respondió haciendo su saludo militar. —</p><p>—Con razón.</p><p>—¿Qué quiere decir...?</p><p>—¡Ross no es obvio que Rogers está detrás de todo esto! —Exclamo dando un golpe sobre su escritorio con fuerza. —</p><p>—Ese inepto.</p><p>—Que extraño el hombre que siempre fracasa en cada uno de sus trabajos está ideando los mejores aparadores de la ciudad. —Murmuro mientras tambaleaba los dedos, pensativo. —</p><p>—Muy extraño.</p><p>—Además dices que escuchas voces y no hay nadie allí ¿Cierto?</p><p>—Solo él y sus maniquís.</p><p>—¿Hay alguien ayudándolo? —Ross alzo los hombros. — ¿Es una especie de genio desquiciado?</p><p>—Muy buenas preguntas señor.</p><p>—¡Entonces ve averígualo y no regreses hasta que lo sepas! —Exclamo señalando con su dedo la puerta. —¡Ahora!</p><p>—Si señor.</p><p>                                                                 /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/</p><p>Steve se encontraba frente a Tony quien se mantenía centrado en su labor, acomodando de aquí y allá diferentes piezas del arma que habían sustraído del área de laboratorio que habían sido rechazada debido a su ineficiencia<br/>
Steve se encontraba frente a Tony quien se mantenía centrado en su labor, acomodando de aquí y allá diferentes piezas del arma que habían sustraído del área de laboratorio que habían sido rechazada debido a su ineficiencia. El rubio amaba ver lo que hacía aunque no comprendía del todo de donde había sacado aquella brillante inteligencia para entenderlo todo a pesar de ser de diferentes épocas, no solo eso amaba ver cada una de las fracciones de su rostro como las líneas que se formaban sobre su frente cuando fruncía el ceño cuando algo no funcionaba como debía o la enorme sonrisa que aparecía en sus labios cada vez que le traía una caja de donas y más cuando venían acompañadas de una taza de café.</p><p>Ya eran más de medianoche, no había nadie en aquel lugar tan solo ellos dos y quizás Ross en el piso de arriba pero eso ya le tenía sin cuidado, después de todo ya este lo tenía encasillado como el raro del departamento y quizás tenía razón ya que los rumores sobre su fanatismo por aquel maniquí habían corrido con fuerza durante los últimos días, podía escuchar como Wanda o Scott hablan sobre el a sus espaldas pero realmente eso no le interesaba ni preocupaba, con tener a Tony para el solo durante las noches estaba completamente satisfecho o casi...</p><p>Si no fuera por la extraña sensación que crecía dentro de sus pantalones cada vez que lo veía relamerse los labios con cada dona o como cuando se quitaba la camisa cada vez que la ensuciaba con algo de aceite, dejándose ver su clara piel acaramelada.</p><p>En ese momento escucho como el castaño soltaba un suspiro a la vez que se estiraba haciendo su cuello hacia atrás cerrando los ojos, Steve sin poder aguantarlo más se acercó hacia él y rápidamente volteo su asiento quedando frente aquellos ojos marrones que le observaban fijamente sorprendidos.</p><p>—Steve que...</p><p>Y sin decir nada más lo beso como tanto había deseado desde hacía varios días atrás.  </p><p>Al principio Tony se quedo sorprendido ante aquella reacción tan descarada del rubio, quien durante todo ese tiempo parecía no caer ante sus encantos, pero al final sus esfuerzos habían dado frutos.</p><p>El rubio invadía su boca como si fuera lo mas delicioso en el mundo, mientras que el castaño no se quedaba atrás acariciando su pecho lentamente con sus manos, sintiendo como Steve jugaba con su lengua logrando sacarle mas de un suspiro de sus labios, el rubio al oírlo lo tomo con sus manos de las caderas y lo sentó sobre el escritorio posicionándose en el medio sintiendo como las fuertes piernas del castaño se enredaban a su cintura.</p><p>—Vas a volverme loco...—Soltó separándose de sus labios, viendo como el castaño se los relamía con las mejillas sonrojadas. —</p><p>—¿Aun más? —Pregunto con una sonrisa picara en el rostro a la vez que metía una de sus manos dentro de su camisa haciendo cosquillas en las costillas del rubio. —</p><p>Steve se retorcía soltando carcajadas.</p><p>—Ya...ya para Tony.</p><p>Dijo a la vez que tomaba ambas manos del castaño colocándolas detrás de su espalda para luego atacar su cuello a besos, escuchando como Tony soltaba un que otro suspiro contra su oreja.</p><p>Pero en ese momento unos pasos se hicieron escuchar y una voz muy familiar hizo presencia.</p><p>—Steve Rogers eres un degenerado. —Dijo Ross viendo en la extraña posición en la que se encontraba con aquel maniquí. —</p><p>A lo lejos Sharon junto con su compañero Sam observaban aquello con la boca abierta, intentando procesar lo que sus ojos acababan de ver.</p><p>El moreno no perdió el tiempo y ya había sacado varias fotos comprometedoras.</p><p>Lo primero que habían pensado antes de ingresar ocultos allí, era en buscar a la persona que ayudaba a Steve en los aparadores y le pedirían que trabaja para ellos ya que Steve no quería, pero quien diría que no era nada mas que un maniquí, eso si que no se lo habían esperado.</p><p>—Hammer amara ver estas fotografías. —Comento Sam sonriendo, viendo la cara de Sharon la cual estaba pálida como un papel por el asombro. —Así que es un maniquí por el que te abandono.</p><p> —Así que es un maniquí por el que te abandono<br/>
—Debí escucharlo cuando me pidió ayuda. —Se mordió el labio preocupada. —El pobre no tomo bien nuestro rompimiento es obvio.</p><p>—Dime cuando hacían el amor él te gritaba "sigue así muñeca"</p><p>Sharon le dio un golpe empujándolo viendo como este caía sobre uno adornos.</p><p>—Oh, no mi cámara.</p><p>Steve daba pasos hacia atrás, tratándose de explicar, aunque sabia que era inexplicable la situación en la que lo había encontrado con Tony y Ross no parecía querer escucharlo por nada en el mundo. Por cada paso que el retrocedía, el hombre avanzaba dos de manera intimidante.</p><p>—Esto es indignante ¿Acaso eres un pervertido? —Preguntaba viéndole con el ceño fruncido, acercándose hacia él. —En este lugar no aceptamos a esa clase de personas.</p><p>—Yo...es la forma en que me inspiro. —Respondió tratando de justificarse, viendo como este tan solo negaba con la cabeza. —Parece que no eres nada sensible.</p><p>—El Sr Stane dijo que mantuviera un ojo en usted y ahora veo el por qué. —Dicho esto tomo su porra y comenzó a golpear contra su mano de manera intimidante. —Ahora le daré una lección por depravado.</p><p>El rubio sin poder esquivarlo recibió un golpe en las costillas con la porra provocando que el rubio se agachara y se llevase los brazos hacia el abdomen adolorido y no suficiente con esto Ross le dio un rodillazo, pero en ese movimiento Steve se abalanzó sobre el estrellándose los dos con varias de las cajas que se encontraban en el almacén.</p><p>Ambos quedaron tirados en el suelo, pero el primero en levantarse fue Ross quien estaba por darle una patada al rubio cuando de la nada siente un pinchazo en el cuello y poco a poco comienza a tambalearse terminando desmayado sobre el suelo.</p><p>Steve se levanto de un salto, viendo a Tony quien sostenía una jeringa y le observaba con una sonrisa de lado.</p><p>—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —Pregunto viendo a Tony quien se sentó sobre la espalda de Ross. —¿Qué fue lo que le inyectaste?</p><p>—Estaba parado detrás de él, no me vio. —Le enseño la jeringa. —Es solo un tranquilizante lo encontré en las cajas de devoluciones. —Extendió su mano para que se levantara. —</p><p>—Eso le enseñara a no meterse con un hombre y su maniquí.</p><p>—¿Qué haremos con él? —Pregunto Tony mientras picaba la cara de Ross con uno de sus lápices. —</p><p>—Tengo una idea.</p><p>Dicho esto, tomo al hombre junto con Tony cada uno sosteniéndolos de cada brazo y comenzaron a caminar hacia la sección de cosméticos, donde con cuidado de no despertarlo lo acomodaron en una de las camillas donde Pepper atendía a sus clientas y las maquillaba entre otras cosas.</p><p>—¿No crees que le hace falta algo de color?</p><p>Tony sonrió captando la intención.</p><p>—Tienes razón está muy pálido.</p><p>Tomo varios de los cosméticos y comenzó a maquillar su rostro, mientras que Steve trataba de aguantar las ganas que tenia de reírse, esta bien no era correcto hacer aquello, pero ya estaba cansado de tener sus ojos sobre su persona vigilando cada cosa que hace o dejaba de hacer, además ahora que sabia que Stane estaba detrás de ello, algo le decía que eso no era nada bueno.</p><p>—Perfecto. —Dijo Tony viendo orgulloso su obra de arte para luego sentir como unos brazos lo alzaban encontrándose con el hombro de Steve. —¡Oye...!</p><p>El rubio sonrió, viendo el fingido intento del castaño de bajarse de su hombro para luego comenzar a caminar hacia el área de deportes donde una muy cómoda cama elástica les esperaba, quedaban pocas horas para que amaneciera y quería pasar el resto que quedaba con Tony, ya bastante había perdido por la intromisión de Ross.</p><p>Con cuidado lo recostó sobre la cama para luego acostarse a su lado, sintiendo como los brazos del castaño se enredaban sobre su pecho.</p><p>Por varios minutos se quedaron en silencio escuchando tan solo la respiración del otro y el latir de sus corazones, se sentía bien estar al lado de alguien donde el silencio no era incomodo y por primera vez en la vida se sentía relajado, sin preocupaciones.</p><p>—¿En que piensas? —Pregunto viendo hacia el castaño quien parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos. —</p><p>—Me gusta estar así contigo, pero...</p><p>—¿Pero?</p><p>El castaño ladeo la cabeza viéndole a los ojos.</p><p>—Steve estas seguro de que soy lo que te conviene?</p><p>—No cabe duda. —Respondió de inmediato sin pensarlo demasiado. — ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Has esperado mucho tiempo como saber que no te pierdes de algo mejor a 5000 años de distancia?</p><p>—No puede haber nada mejor que estar contigo. —Acaricio su rostro, viendo como el rubio le miraba con aquellos ojos llenos de amor. —</p><p>—Soy alguien que jamás se separara de ti.</p><p>Dicho esto, comenzó a acercar sus labios hacia los del castaño, pero este de golpe se levantó como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero<br/>
Dicho esto, comenzó a acercar sus labios hacia los del castaño, pero este de golpe se levantó como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero.</p><p>—¡El aparador!</p><p>Steve soltó un suspiro cabizbajo para luego sentir como la mano de Tony lo arrastraba de regreso hacia el almacén en donde se apuró a terminar aquella arma que hacia unas horas atrás se encontraba modificando.</p><p>—Ya casi amanece, espero terminarlo a tiempo. —Murmuro mientras apretaba algunos botones. —Pásame el destornillador. —El rubio se lo alcanzo. —Creo...creo que está listo.</p><p>Tomo la enorme arma entre sus manos enseñándosela orgulloso.</p><p>—¿Qué es lo que hace?</p><p>—Esta belleza tiene la capacidad de lanzar rayos de energía, haciendo que un brillo de energía anaranjado emana de las placas al cargarse.</p><p>Steve se rasco la nuca avergonzado.</p><p>—No entendí nada.</p><p>—Noquea al enemigo al instante, ten. —Le extendió el arma la cual tomo, notando lo pesada que era. —Colócala en el centro del aparador, ahora voy.</p><p>El rubio asintió yendo hacia el aparador donde casi todo estaba ya preparado, varios maniquís con diferentes trajes se encontraban ya en posición y a cada lado varios dispositivos siendo exhibidos, solo faltaba Tony quien no tardo demasiado en hacer su aparición sosteniendo una pequeña pantalla holográfica en la cual al prenderla aparecían imágenes de los artefactos y sus características, Steve miraba aquellas letras e imágenes luminosas con asombro mientras que Tony sonreía al ver su expresión.</p><p>—Todo lo que haces es asombroso.</p><p>—No lo hice solo, tu hiciste todo esto. —Extendió sus brazos señalando los maniquís vestidos y los diferentes adornos que había en él. — Somos un equipo Steve. —Respondió el castaño acercándose hacia él y dándole un corto beso en los labios para luego alejarse y colocarse al lado de los demás maniquís. —Te veré en la noche.</p><p>—Espera...</p><p>—¡Wow! —Exclamo la voz de Carol a sus espaldas. —Steve esto...esto es asombroso ¿Cómo lo hiciste?, en verdad te envidio. —Le dio una palmada en el hombro. —Estoy celosa, hasta te robaste mi preciado maniquí, aunque debo de admitir que se ve hermoso.</p><p>—Lo es.</p><p>Respondió en un susurro, viendo hacia aquellos ojos marrones inertes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. C.08 Venganza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter andaba a gran velocidad sobre su nueva bicicleta, luego de mucho tiempo y de rogarle a su hermano mayor por una al final había logrado su cometido y claro desde lejos Steve y Natasha lo supervisaban después de todo y aunque aquella fuera una plaza muy concurrida, él era tan solo un niño.</p><p>—Alguien se ve muy feliz.</p><p>—A Peter le gustó mucho la bicicleta. —Dijo Steve viendo como el castaño andaba de aquí y para allá por el parque. —</p><p>—No me refería a él. —Steve volteo viendo hacia la pelirroja. —¿Quién es la afortunada?</p><p>El rubio se rasco la nuca algo incomodo ante la pregunta cómo le explicaría que estaba enamorado de un maniquí de más de cuatro mil quinientos años sin que lo tratase de desquiciado.</p><p>—En realidad es un él. —Murmuro en tono bajo sin poder evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se formase en sus labios, viendo de reojo como Natasha abría la boca algo sorprendida. —</p><p>—Aun así, quiero conocer a la persona causante de esa sonrisa boba en tu rostro. —Respondió viéndole con una mueca de lado. —¿Cuándo lo conoceremos?</p><p>—Eso...eso es algo complicado. —La pelirroja alzo una ceja. —Es una persona ocupada y mira la hora que es tengo que entrar a trabajar. —Dijo viendo hacia su reloj. —Cuida de Pet por favor.</p><p>—Ve, ve.</p><p>Mientras tanto en industrias Hammer las cosas iban de mal en peor, cada una de las áreas de armamento se encontraban desiertas, no tenían ninguna llamada de compradores es más hasta en los periódicos tuvieron que notificar que "industrias Hammer tan solo estaba pasando por una mala racha" que no tenia nada que ver con la nueva y renovada Industria Stark. Donde cada día crecía más y más su fama a costa de la suya.</p><p>Justin caminaba de un lado al otro como león enjaulado, ya veía venir la quiebra y algo debía de hacer antes de perder a los últimos accionistas que le quedaban, antes de que ellos se pasaran para el bando de Stark Industries.</p><p>—Puede alguien explicar ¡¿Cómo es que Stark industries de un día al otro es mejor que nosotros?! —Exclamo dando un golpe sobre el escritorio, asustando a sus empleados. —Durante años esta empresa a estado en la cima y ahora como por arte de magia estamos cayendo.</p><p>—Nosotros estamos haciendo lo que podemos señor.</p><p>—¡No están haciendo lo suficiente! ¿Qué diablos están haciendo ustedes? ¡Respondan!</p><p>—Hemos lanzado un nuevo producto, pero aun así...</p><p>—¡Un completo fracaso! —Grito leyendo las carpetas con las ventas del mes. —No han visto las últimas cifras? Las ventas descendieron un 90% ¡Las ventas descendieron un 90%! —Lanzo las carpetas sobre la mesa. —¡Industrias Stark está en su máximo y quiero evitar eso niños y si eso no sucede les aseguro que los despediré a todos, a todos!</p><p>Dicho esto, dio por finalizada la reunión.</p><p>—Ustedes dos se quedan. —Dijo señalando a Sam y Sharon quienes asintieron con la cabeza. —Díganme que tienen algo bueno para mí.</p><p>—Claro que si jefe es mas esto lo sorprenderá. —Comento Sam entregándole un sobre con las fotos. —</p><p>Sharon desde su asiento se mordió el labio nerviosa, viendo como Justin observaba las fotos con una sonrisa.</p><p>—Maldición, así que Stane decía la verdad. —Tambaleo los dedos sobre el escritorio pensativo. — He estado en este negocio durante treinta años, pero jamás vi algo como esto.</p><p>—Ese sujeto es un pervertido. —Dijo Sam soltando una carcajada. —Lo vimos en vivo y en directo.</p><p>—Steve Rogers esta demente y eso nos conviene. —Se froto el mentón. —Muy bien que paso daremos.</p><p>—Justin haré lo que sea por Industrias Hammer pero estas fotografías podrían arruinar su vida sabe.</p><p>—Sharon jamás he arruinado la vida de nadie. —Dijo llevándose una mano al corazón. —Bueno si lo haría, pero solo si esto fuera muy necesario por que sabes que por la empresa soy capas de lo que fuera.</p><p>—Pero...</p><p>—Oh, querida No estarás arrepintiéndote ¿Verdad?</p><p>—Yo no o eso creó.</p><p>—Bien. —Se arreglo la corbata de su traje, dando unos pasos hacia la salida. —Además yo no deseo arruinar su vida, solo quiero contratarlo. —Le sonrió viendo como los hombros de la rubia se relajaban. —Y ahora sé cómo.</p><p> /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/</p><p>Varios empleados entre ellos, Wanda, Scott, Luis y Pepper quien miraba sorprendida al hombre que se encontraba durmiendo a pierna suelta sobre una de las camillas donde ella colocaba a sus clientas para darles un tratamiento de belleza, no podían ...<br/>Varios empleados entre ellos, Wanda, Scott, Luis y Pepper quien miraba sorprendida al hombre que se encontraba durmiendo a pierna suelta sobre una de las camillas donde ella colocaba a sus clientas para darles un tratamiento de belleza, no podían apartar la mirada de Ross quien tenia todo el rostro cubierto de maquillaje y una extraña expresión en su rostro.</p><p>—¿Creen que este bien? —Pregunto Wanda sin atreverse a despertarlo. —</p><p>—No lose, pero quiero que me ayuden a despertarlo. —Pidió Pepper viendo hacia Scott y Luis quien sacaba fotografías con su móvil. —Oigan dejen de hacer eso.</p><p>—No. —Respondió el latino sin dejar de fotografiarlo desde diferentes ángulos. —¡Esto es oro!</p><p>—Es más podríamos hacer memes con su cara. —Animo Scott a su amigo quien soltó una carcajada. —</p><p>—Y luego me dicen rara a mí. —Comento Carol quien recién había llegado. —¿Qué es lo que le sucedió?</p><p>—No lo sabemos.</p><p>La rubia se acercó hacia el observándole fijamente.</p><p>—Aunque debo decir que esos colores le quedan divinos.</p><p>—¡¿Qué significa esto?!</p><p>En ese momento todos voltearon encontrándose con la mirada agria de Stane.</p><p>—¿Acaso creen que es hora de almuerzo? ¡A trabajar!</p><p>—Aguafiestas. —Murmuro Luis quien le había tomado una última foto a Ross. —</p><p>Al oír el alboroto Ross lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, viendo hacia Stane confundido.</p><p>—¿Qué sucede?</p><p>—¿Por qué no me lo explicas Ross? —El hombre se froto la frente molesto. —¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?</p><p>—Fue e-ese R...Rogers. —Respondió con algo de dificultad tartamudeando "debido al efecto secundario de la inyección". —Lo...Lo S-sorprendi hac-iendo cosas...r-raras con ese m-maniqui es u-un ¡P-pervertido!</p><p>—¡¿Por qué diablos tartamudeas tanto? !</p><p>—Stane ¿Por qué su guardia de seguridad se ve de esta manera tan vergonzosa? —Pregunto Janet a lo que Stane volteo a verla nervioso. —¿Acaso conseguir un empleado eficiente es muy difícil para usted?</p><p>—Le aseguro que yo no tengo idea de por que se ve de esa manera. —Se defendió regalándole una de sus mejores sonrisas a lo que Janet frunció el ceño asqueada. —</p><p>—Como tú lo contrataste tú lo despedirás.</p><p>—Bueno, pero y si él dice la verdad. —Comento viendo como la mujer se cruzaba de brazos. —Debemos darle el beneficio de la duda.</p><p>—Esto es ridículo ¿Acaso se escucha?</p><p>—El sujeto es extraño, pero jamás me ha fallado.</p><p>—Eso es verdad. —Respondió Ross alzando la mano. —</p><p>—Stane, nuestra empresa está mejorando y no necesitamos esta clase de espectáculo.</p><p>—Pero...</p><p>—No me interrumpa. —El hombre apretó las manos en un puño. —Steve Rogers a estado haciendo un grandioso trabajo sin que se lo haya pedido y la verdad me importa muy poco lo que haga o no con un maniquí por mi puede casarse con el mientras siga haciendo de esta empresa una de las mejores ¿Entendió?</p><p>—Oí mi nombre. —Dijo Steve quien había escuchado casi toda la conversación, viendo el ambiente tenso en el que se encontraban para luego sonreír hacia la pequeña mujer. —Buenos días Janet.</p><p>—Hola Steve. —Janet le regalo una pequeña sonrisa. —El aparador de esta mañana a sido todo un éxito ¿Acaso no has visto a todas las personas en la entrada?</p><p>—Oh, si lo note. —Respondió rascándose la nuca con fingida modestia viendo de reojo hacia Ross y Stane quienes le miraban con el entrecejo fruncido. —Es más veo que está más lleno que antes, Oh ¿Qué le paso? —Pregunto viendo hacia Ross fingiendo sorpresa. —Su cara...</p><p>—Solo dios sabe<br/>—Solo dios sabe. —Respondió Janet rodando los ojos. —</p><p>—Ross si querías un cambio le hubieras dicho a Pepper ella es muy buena en su trabajo.</p><p>—Yy-o s...solo ha-acia lo qu-e el Sr Stan-ee m-e pi-idió.</p><p>—Yo jamás dije nada sobre...</p><p>Janet volteo a verle con los brazos cruzados.</p><p>—¿Es enserio?</p><p>—Janet tú puedes ser la apoderada de Harley pero yo siempre he dudado de tu capacidad como mujer de dirigir esta industria. —Janet le observo con una mueca de lado. —Yo solo estoy preocupado por la herencia del joven así que disculpa, pero pediré una nueva reunión frente al consejo.</p><p>—¡No me provoques Stane! —Exclamo dándole golpecitos con su dedo en el pecho. —Por qué no sabes quién soy cuando realmente me enojo, Steve vámonos.</p><p>El rubio la siguió por detrás escuchando como Stane maldecía por lo bajo.</p><p>—Steve eres el orgullo de esta compañía. —Steve abrió la boca sin saber que decir. —Natasha tenia razón en recomendarme a ti, eres muy bueno que decir bueno eres extraordinario.</p><p>—Oh, gracias yo...</p><p>—No me interrumpas. —Pidió seria volteando a verle. —Así que en este momento te nombrare vicepresidente del área creativa.</p><p>—¿En verdad? No, no sé qué decir.</p><p>—No hace falta, solo sigue haciéndolo así de bien. —Le dio una palmada en el hombro. —Veo un gran futuro en ti.</p><p>Al verla irse Steve corrió hacia el aparador para darle las buenas noticias a Tony, después de todo eran un equipo y todo lo que había logrado se lo debía a él. Con cuidado entro al aparador y tomo entre sus brazos al castaño. Al salir de la vitrina podía sentir a lo lejos las miradas de Pietro o de Pepper quienes murmuraban alguna que otra cosa sobre su persona y aquel maniquí al que le tenía tanto afecto, pero eso ya lo tenia sin cuidado. Ya no le importaba que lo tratasen de loco o pervertido cada vez que se encerraba en alguno de los cuartos del almacén para poder hablar con su castaño.</p><p>Ya no le importaba que más de alguna vez lo encontrasen en alguna situación vergonzosa o comprometedora con Tony. La única que parecía apoyarle era Carol quien de vez en cuando se burlaba o quizás lo decía ¿enserio? Sobre que ella seria quien planearía la boda de ellos dos.</p><p>El rubio entro al almacén y al ver que no había nadie allí cerró la puerta detrás de él, sentando a Tony sobre una de las mesas viendo como este en el momento volvía a la vida.</p><p>—Te tengo muy buenas noticias. —El castaño le observo atento a lo que tenia por decir. —Me nombraron vicepresidente.</p><p>—¿En verdad? —El rubio asintió con la cabeza para luego sentir como Tony lo abrazaba con fuerza. —Estoy feliz por ti Steve, te lo mereces. —Le dio un corto beso viendo como el rubio sonreía. —</p><p>—Tendré liberta creativa, ya sabes lo que amo pintar es más quizás hasta me suban el sueldo, nada le faltara a Peter. —Decía todo aquello con una sonrisa, mientras que Tony tan solo le observaba en silencio. —Quien dice y me den una oficina propia.</p><p>—Eso...es grandioso Steve. —Respondió soltando un suspiro. —</p><p>El rubio volteo viendo hacia el castaño quien parecía pensativo desde su asiento.</p><p>—Yo, lo siento. —Se acerco hacia el tomándolo de la barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos. —Creo que solo estoy algo emocionado...pero sabes que no podría haber logrado nada de esto sin ti, todo esto es a causa tuya, somos un equipo.</p><p>Tony le regalo una sonrisa, sintiendo como el rubio acariciaba su rostro con su dedo pulgar.</p><p>—Steve no tienes que preocuparte sobre que pasara con lo nuestro.</p><p>—¿De qué hablas? —Frunció el ceño sin entenderle. —</p><p>El castaño sin decir mas lo tomo del cuello de su camisa y estampo sus labios contra los del rubio, siendo correspondido en el acto. Steve con agilidad desabotono los primeros botones de su camisa para luego recorrer su cuello depositando varios besos en él, escuchando como su castaño suspiraba aferrándose a su amplia espalda.</p><p>—Steve...</p><p>El rubio lo tomo del rostro y viéndole directo a los ojos y dijo aquellas palabras que hacía días tenía tantas ganas de decir.</p><p>—Te amo.</p><p>No importaba que fuera un maniquí, lo amaba y nada cambiaría aquel sentimiento que crecía con fuerza cada día en su interior.</p><p>Dicho esto, lo beso, invadiendo su boca sintiendo como sus lenguas se frotaban la una con la otra, despertando en el los deseos más oscuros.</p><p>—Hay dios ¡Steve! —Exclamo Carol viendo como el rubio besaba aquel maniquí. —Al menos podrías dejar una corbata en el picaporte así no te interrumpía querido.</p><p>Steve rápidamente se separó de Tony, viendo hacia la rubia avergonzado.</p><p>—Carol, yo...</p><p>—Steve sabes que nunca te interrumpiría cuando estas con el objeto de tu inspiración, pero esto es de suma importancia para mí. —Coloco sus manos en la cadera viéndole fijamente. —Yo...estoy en aprietos Steve, necesito de tu ayuda, quiero no! mejor dicho necesito que me ayudes ¡Quiero ser tu discípula! —Exclamo tomando su mano con fuerza. —Yo siempre pensé que era brillante, pero al ver tus obras me he dado cuenta de que soy basura a comparación contigo.</p><p>—Pero...</p><p>—Acéptame yo aprendo rápido, por favor Steve no permitas que ellos me despidan sin consideración.</p><p>Steve se rasco la nuca sintiéndose incómodo.</p><p>—Oh, Carol podemos hablar de diseños o detalles, pero cuando trabajo debo hacerlo solo.</p><p>—Entiendo perfectamente eres un artista. —Respondió con la cabeza gacha. — Y así trabajas tú y te respetare, solo espero que puedas con tu conciencia cuando ellos me ¡Despidan! —En ese momento saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo comenzando a llorar. —</p><p>—Carol, no llores. —Se mordió el labio viendo como la rubia comenzaba a llorar más fuerte. — Escúchame no tienes que preocuparte puedes trabajar aquí, soy el vicepresidente.</p><p>En ese momento Carol se agacho en el suelo, llorando con más fuerza escuchándose su llanto hasta fuera del almacén.</p><p>—Está bien, está bien tu ganas.</p><p>—¡Bien! —Exclamo levantándose del suelo viéndole con renovada energía. —Deja que lleve a tu pareja de regreso al aparador e iremos a hablar sobre mi aprendizaje.</p><p>Dicho esto, tomo a Tony entre sus brazos.</p><p>—Espera...</p><p>—Tranquilo. —Respondió la rubia viendo la cara de Steve. —Podrás sobrevivir sin él durante unas horas, por dios el amor joven están fogoso.</p><p>/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/</p><p>Mientras tanto en Industrias Hammer.</p><p>Justin tambaleaba sus dedos sobre su escritorio junto con Stane quien se encontraba allí esperando a la persona que se encargaría de arruinar Industrias Stark. Hammer aun no parecía muy convencido con el plan que Obadiah le había comentado, pero aun así no tenia nada mejor y debía de darle una oportunidad.</p><p>En ese momento la puerta de su oficina se abrió dejando se ver a Ross.</p><p>—¿Durante cuanto tiempo a trabajado con Stark industries?</p><p>—Fueron seis años señor.</p><p>—No tienes de que preocuparte Hammer. —Hablo Stane viendo como el hombre alzaba una ceja. —El tipo es de confianza, siempre a cumplido con lo que le pido.</p><p>—Crees que funcionara? —Pregunto viendo hacia Ross no muy convencido. —No estoy dispuesto a que mi empresa se hunda.</p><p>—Lo hará.</p><p>Justin volteo hacia Ross quien parecía nervioso ante la situación.</p><p>—Dígame como hará para identificar al maniquí al cual Steve Rogers le tiene interés romántico? Después de todo en ese lugar hay miles de ellos.</p><p>—Yo jamás olvido un rostro señor.</p><p>—Bien, muy bien necesitamos tu ayuda. —Ross le observo atento, mientras que Justin arreglaba la corbata de su traje. — De lograr éxito tu contaras con un buen empleo aquí.</p><p>—Ross lo que nosotros queremos es sustraer el maniquí de Rogers y traerlo aquí en secreto por supuesto.</p><p>—Oh, una operación secreta, cuenten conmigo.</p><p>Hammer sonrió satisfecho, seria como sacarle un dulce a un bebe.</p><p>/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/</p><p>La noche por fin había llegado y luego de un día largo de trabajo enseñando a Carol diferentes estilos de los cuales había aprendido de Tony, ya tenia el nuevo aparador preparado para el día de mañana y todo había sido con ayuda de la rubia quien ahora se sentía radiante de felicidad por haber podido trabajar junto a él. Mientras que por su parte Steve extrañaba tener a Tony junto a el haciendo aquello, después de todo eran compañeros y hacerlo con alguien mas no le resultaba tan gratificante.</p><p>Pero al menos eso significaba que tendrían toda la noche para ellos dos solos y podrían hacer lo que quisieran sin tener que preocuparse por el trabajo.</p><p>Steve luego de verificar que todos los empleados se habían marchado ya a sus hogares, había ido en busca de Tony y aunque este se había mostrado algo vacilante ante la idea de salir de Industrias Stark, no pudo resistirse al ver como el rubio le observaba con aquellos ojos suplicantes.</p><p>—¿No te meterás en problemas por esto?</p><p>Steve le regalo una sonrisa tomando su mano.</p><p>—Lo estoy, no tienes de que preocuparte. —Tony se mordió el labio no muy convencido. —Tony has estado mucho tiempo aquí encerrado además que importa lo que piense la gente.</p><p>El rubio se sentó en su moto palpando la parte trasera de su asiento.</p><p>—Coloca tus brazos a mi alrededor y sujétate de mí.</p><p>—Listo. —Respondió el castaño abrazándose a su espalda. —¿A dónde iremos mi rubio?</p><p>—Es una sorpresa.</p><p>Respondió apunto de arrancar cuando un auto se estaciono frente de ellos. De el bajo Sharon junto con Sam quien veía divertido aquella escena.</p><p>—Steve por favor tienes que escucharme. —El rubio alzo una ceja viéndole sorprendido ante su aparición. —Debí de escucharte aquella vez, yo conozco tu problema y puedo conseguirte ayuda.</p><p>—¿Qué problema?</p><p>La rubia señalo con su dedo el maniquí detrás de él.</p><p>—¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Estas paseando con un maniquí en tu motocicleta ¿Acaso no notas lo desquiciado que es eso?</p><p>—Ah, ya entiendo. —La rubia le observo creyendo que había entrado en razón. —No se conocen, Sharon él es Tony, Tony ella es Sharon...</p><p>—Es un pla...—Se llevo las manos al rostro. —Oh, dios que estoy diciendo Steve te daré una última oportunidad vamos a industrias Hammer y....</p><p>—No tienes de que preocuparte, no lo necesito, ni a ti. —La rubia abrió la boca incrédula. — Aquí tengo amigos, personas que me aprecian y a alguien que me da confianza en mí mismo, adiós Sharon.</p><p>Dicho esto, arranco dejándola atrás.</p><p>—¡Lo lamentaras! —Exclamo viendo como este se marchaba. —¡Estas cometiendo un grave error!</p><p>—Sharon deja de gritarle a la nada.</p><p>La rubia volteo viendo enfadada a Sam.</p><p>—Tienes razón el a enloquecido. —El moreno asintió con la cabeza. —Cuando tenga a ese maniquí voy a arrancarle la cabeza.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. C.09 +18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luego de una larga noche en la que visitaron diferentes lugares de New York, donde Steve disfrutaba de ver cada una de las diferentes reacciones de su castaño. Después de todo este se había mantenido siempre encerrado en aquel aparador y por obvias razones jamás había disfrutado de un paseo nocturno y aunque podía oír como varias personas las cuales andaban por las calles a esas horas lo señalaban y murmuraban una que otra cosa, no le importaba con tal de ver aquella sonrisa en el rostro de su castaño.</p><p>Ya eran mas de las dos de la madrugada cuando regresaron a industrias Stark nuevamente, podía ver como el castaño soltaba un suspiro resignado y ante aquello lo tomo de la mano , le tenía una sorpresa prepara, sin medir palabra alguna lo arrastro hasta el área de ciencias en donde le tapo los ojos y apenas dar unos pasos hacia adentro lo destapo, viendo con orgullo como el castaño observaba todo el lugar con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.</p><p>Ya eran mas de las dos de la madrugada cuando regresaron a industrias Stark nuevamente, podía ver como el castaño soltaba un suspiro resignado y ante aquello lo tomo de la mano , le tenía una sorpresa prepara, sin medir palabra alguna lo arrastro ...<br/>El lugar era nada mas y nada menos un simulador de astronomía, se podían ver diferentes estrellas una más bella que las otras. En el centro se podía observar una manta y una canasta con la comida favorita del castaño en ella.</p><p>Steve observaba de reojo al castaño esperando su reacción para luego sentir como los labios de este se estampaban contra los suyos.</p><p>—Eso quiere decir que te gusto. —Murmuro con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. —</p><p>El castaño soltó una carcajada tomándolo de la mano y yéndose a sentar.</p><p>—Si que te lo tenías todo planeado. —Comento mientras comenzaba a husmear en la canasta sacando las hamburguesas. —Mi segunda cosa favorita.</p><p>El rubio alzo una ceja tomando una papa frita.</p><p>—¿Cuál es la primera?</p><p>—Tu. —Respondió dándole un mordisco a su hamburguesa viendo como el rubio le observaba con una sonrisa boba en el rostro para luego echarse sobre la manta y ver hacia arriba observando las estrellas. —Esto es hermoso.</p><p>—Lo es. —Respondió viéndole, acostándose a su lado viendo como el castaño volteaba su cara viéndole. —Quiero estar siempre así contigo.</p><p>—Steve...—El rubio hizo una seña con su mano para que le dejase hablar. —</p><p>—Nunca creí que conocería a alguien que me complementara como lo haces tú Tony. —Acaricio su rostro lentamente con uno de sus dedos, viendo como aquellos ojos marrones le observaban fijamente. —Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.</p><p>Dicho esto, saco de su bolsillo un anillo y con algo de timidez tomo la mano del castaño y con cuidado se lo coloco viendo como Tony observaba su mano hipnotizado sin poder emitir palabra alguna.</p><p>—¿Qué dices?</p><p>—Steve ¿Estás seguro de esto? —Pregunto viendo como el rubio le observaba con miedo de ser rechazado<br/>—Steve ¿Estás seguro de esto? —Pregunto viendo como el rubio le observaba con miedo de ser rechazado. —Yo...jamás podre darte la vida que quieres.</p><p>—Lo estoy. —Dijo firmemente, limpiando la lagrima que bajaba por la mejilla del castaño. —Como nunca lo he estado en toda mi vida.</p><p>El castaño se mordió el labio.</p><p>—¿Qué dices? —Tomo su mano dándole un pequeño beso en sus nudillos. — ¿Quieres ser Tony Stark de Rogers?</p><p>—Si, si quiero. —Respondió con una sonrisa y los ojos brillosos. —</p><p>El rubio soltó un suspiro aliviado para luego tomarlo del rostro y besarlo como tanto había deseado.</p><p>—Casi me matas del susto. —El castaño sonrió de lado abrazándose a su pecho. —No sé qué haría si hubieras dicho que no.</p><p>—Ser rechazado por un maniquí sería muy humillante. —Soltó con una mueca de lado el castaño. —</p><p>—Eres más que eso. —Respondió el rubio empujándolo quedándose encima de él con cuidado de no aplastarlo. —Eres el amor de mi vida Tony.</p><p>—Demuéstralo.</p><p>Murmuro cerca de sus labios provocándolo. El rubio le observo fijamente sin poder evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en sus labios, notando lo travieso que era su castaño al sentir como este acariciaba su pecho por debajo de su ropa. Bien, tenía mucho tiempo para demostrarle cuanto lo amaba.</p><p>De apoco la ropa iba desapareciendo, siendo desparramada por el lugar, mientras que el rubio atacaba el cuello del castaño quien se retorcía de placer entre sus brazos soltando algún que otro gemido contra su oreja.</p><p>Lentamente recorrió su cuello bajando por el pecho del castaño, depositando varios besos allí hasta llegar a los botones de su pantalón con cuidado los desabotono y de un tirón se los saco junto con su ropa interior, escuchando como el castaño sonreía, pero su sonrisa no duro mucho cuando observo como el rubio comenzó a quitarse los suyos notando lo bien formado que estaba su anatomía.</p><p>El rubio sonrió de lado al ver como aquellos ojos marrones se habían quedado viendo fijamente aquel lugar de su cuerpo y aprovechando su distracción se posiciono entre sus piernas acariciando de arriba hacia abajo la piel interna del muslo de su castaño para luego levantarla colocándola sobre su hombro dándole una pequeña mordida escuchando como salía un gemido ronco de entre sus labios.</p><p>—Steve.</p><p>Tony abrió los ojos viendo la mirada llena de deseo de parte de su rubio amante, quien lamia sin vergüenza alguna su muslo dejando varios chupetones en él. Podía sentir como su miembro latía excitado con cada una de sus mordidas, le urgía las ganas de tocarse y por como el pene de Steve se alzaba podía saber que el sentía lo mismo.</p><p>—Te necesito ahora. —Murmuro lambiéndose los labios, viendo como su rubio negaba con la cabeza y abría sus piernas colocando su cabeza entre ellas. —</p><p>—Esta es nuestra primera vez y necesito prepararte. —Comento viendo como el castaño hacia un puchero. —No quiero hacerte daño.</p><p>—Lo dudo. —Murmuro por lo bajo al ver el tamaño de aquella monstruosidad. —Ah...maldición.</p><p>El rubio le dio una mordida a uno de sus glúteos, viendo como este se tornaba de un color rojizo.</p><p>—Lenguaje.</p><p>El castaño frunció el ceño para luego sentir como su lengua comenzaba a invadir su orificio moviéndose con gran agilidad en su interior. Tony llevo una de sus manos hacia su boca tratando de amortiguar sus gemidos, sintiendo como la lengua de su rubio se movía provocando que algo del liquido preseminal se escapara de su miembro, sus piernas temblaban cuando uno de sus dedos se adentro en su interior moviéndose al compás junto con su lengua empapándolo todo con la saliva del rubio.</p><p>Steve escuchaba cada uno de sus gemidos, sintiendo como su miembro comenzaba a dolerle por la necesidad de estar dentro de su castaño, pero antes debía de prepararlo bien, no quería que su primera vez juntos fuera una experiencia dolorosa. Con cuidado metió otro dedo viendo como el castaño se retorcía de placer moviendo su cintura, frotándose contra sus dedos. Viendo como aquel orificio se agrandaba con cada movimiento que hacia en su interior, paso nuevamente su lengua lubricándolo con su saliva para luego sacar sus dedos viendo como palpitaba rozagante.</p><p>—A...ah Steve te necesito. —Murmuro el castaño viéndole con los ojos llorosos y las mejillas sonrojadas. —</p><p>En ese momento lo poco que quedaba de cordura en el rubio desapareció y con cuidado comenzó a adentrarse en su interior escuchando como Tony soltaba un gemido algo adolorido para luego besarlo tratando de aliviar su malestar comenzando a moverse lentamente metiendo tan solo la punta.</p><p>—¿Duele? L...lo quitare.</p><p>El castaño negó con fuerza.</p><p>—Mételo todo...quiero sentirte por completo.</p><p>El rubio comenzó a moverse con cuidado de no hacerle daño, sintiendo como el ano de su castaño lo apretaba con fuerza en su interior. Tony enredo sus piernas a su cintura apretándolo con fuerza, sin poder evitar que una lagrima bajase por su mejilla la cual fue borrada con cuidado por la mano del rubio quien trato de moverse con cuidado para no hacerle daño, tratando de contenerse, repartiendo varios besos en el cuello de su castaño sintiendo como este se aferraba a su espalda con fuerza. Luego de unos minutos comenzó a moverse más rápido metiéndose más en su interior, llenándolo por completo, escuchando como esta vez los gemidos de su castaño eran de placer y no de dolor.</p><p>El castaño mordía su lóbulo gimiendo de placer contra su oreja, mientras que el rubio entraba y salía de su interior chocando sus bolas contra sus nalgas, escuchándose tan solo los gemidos de ellos dos en aquella habitación.</p><p>En un movimiento rápido el rubio hizo que sentara sobre sus piernas, viendo como su castaño le observaba algo sorprendido para luego comenzar a dar saltitos sobre su regazo, clavándoselo todo hasta el fondo escuchando la voz ronca del rubio quien pedía más con cada sentón que le daba. El castaño mordió su labio haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás sosteniéndose de sus hombros dejando su cuello expuesto, el cual Steve no desaprovecho y comenzó a besarlo dejando varios chupetones en él.</p><p>Tony sentía como las manos fuertes y grandes del rubio se aferraban a sus glúteos los cuales eran apretados con fuerza dejándose los dedos marcados en ellos, podía sentir como su miembro palpitaba contra el abdomen del rubio apunto de estallar cuando el rubio lo jalo del cabello y sus bolas chocaron con fuerza escuchándose el sonido por toda la habitación. En ese momento no pudo aguantarlo mas y se corrió con fuerza sobre su abdomen, sintiendo como su pene chorreaba empapándolo, Steve al sentirlo rápidamente lo recostó sobre la manta y comenzó a moverse más rápido viendo fascinado cada una de sus expresiones, sin dudas no había nada mas hermoso que su castaño.</p><p>El rubio devoro sus labios, lamiendo su lengua haciéndose dueño de sus gemidos para luego sentir como estaba apunto de venirse y con cuidado salió de el y sin dejar de besarlo comenzó a masturbarse sobre el para luego sentir como una oleada de pla...<br/>El rubio devoro sus labios, lamiendo su lengua haciéndose dueño de sus gemidos para luego sentir como estaba apunto de venirse y con cuidado salió de el y sin dejar de besarlo comenzó a masturbarse sobre el para luego sentir como una oleada de placer lo invadía y comenzaba a correrse llenando su abdomen de su semilla.</p><p>Ambos sonrojándose se observaron por varios segundos y una sonrisa escapo de sus labios. El rubio tomo una servilleta de papel y limpio el abdomen del castaño. Steve se acostó a su lado y Tony se acomodo en su pecho escuchando como su corazón comenzaba a regresar a la normalidad.</p><p>—Eso a sido maravilloso. —Murmuro el castaño viendo hacia las estrellas proyectadas en el techo. —</p><p>—Lo es. —Murmuro el rubio acariciando su cabello con sus dedos. —Me gustaría despertar así contigo todos los días. —Murmuro con los ojos entrecerrados. —</p><p>El castaño le observo con una sonrisa triste sabiendo lo imposible que era aquella petición, viendo como comenzaba a quedarse dormido.</p><p>—Tengo que regresar al almacén.—Murmuro acariciando el rostro del rubio.—</p><p>Dicho esto, le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, notando como el rubio había caído en un profundo sueño aprovecho para vestirse y regresar a su aparador.</p><p>/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/</p><p>Mientras tanto en la entrada de Industrias Stark, Ross junto con Stane luego de haber roto el candado de seguridad, entraron al lugar junto con varios hombres más dándoles las indicaciones de sustraer todos los maniquís hombres que hubiese en el lugar. Ambos fueron hacia varios de los almacenes en busca de aquel al que Steve le tenía afecto y con suerte lo encontraron.</p><p>—Ahora todo saldrá como debía de ser desde el inicio. —Murmuro Stane viendo hacia aquel maniquí con una mueca de desagrado. —Ross ya llévalo, el auto está esperando.</p><p>El peliblanco asintió llevándose el maniquí entre sus brazos.</p><p>↪Continua en el 10</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. C.10 Felices por siempre.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cierto rubio se removía incomodo, sintiendo como alguien le picaba el rostro tratando de despertarle.</p><p>—Tony, ya...—Murmuro con una sonrisa junto con los ojos entrecerrados.—</p><p>—¡Steve ya despierta! —Exclamo la voz de Carol, logrando que el rubio abriera los ojos en grande ya despertándose, dándose cuenta en la situación en la que se encontraba. —¿Qué tanto hiciste anoche travieso? —Le observo con una sonrisa picara en el rostro, viendo como el rubio trataba de taparse. —</p><p>—Yo...</p><p>—No tienes nada que explicarme, tan solo vístete rápido algo a sucedido.</p><p>El rubio tomo la ropa que la rubia le entregaba, viendo como esta se volteaba para no verle<br/>El rubio tomo la ropa que la rubia le entregaba, viendo como esta se volteaba para no verle.</p><p>—Algo ha sucedido anoche Steve. —El rubio le escuchaba mientras se colocaba los pantalones junto con su camisa. —Han desaparecido todos los maniquís del almacén.</p><p>—¿Qué? —Abrió la boca dejándose de atar los cordones. —</p><p>—¿Cómo no puedes estar enterado de lo sucedido? ¿Acaso tienes el sueño muy profun...</p><p>Steve se acerco hacia la rubia y la tomo de los hombros viéndole fijamente.</p><p>—¿Han desaparecido todos?</p><p>—Si, hasta ese maniquí al que le tienes tanto afecto. —Respondió Carol viendo como el rubio soltaba una grosería para luego correr hacia la salida. —¿Qué sucede?</p><p>Grito siguiéndole por detrás viendo como el rubio corría hacia su moto.</p><p>—¡Ese malnacido! —Exclamo tratando de encenderla fallando en sus intentos. —</p><p>La rubia le observo viendo la frustración y preocupación plasmada en el rostro del rubio.</p><p>—Déjame ayudarte, tengo auto. —El rubio lo dudo por unos segundos, no quería meterla en problemas. —</p><p>—¿Me ayudaras a buscar mi maniquí?</p><p>—Es una locura. —Respondió la rubia sonriendo de lado. —Pero entre locos debemos ayudarnos, ahora vamos por él.</p><p>Dicho esto, caminaron hacia el estacionamiento donde un pequeño Volkswagen Beetle color azul con estrellas los esperaba.</p><p>—¿Hacia dónde?</p><p>—A Industrias Hammer.</p><p>El auto era pequeño, pero al apretar el acelerador la rubia Steve tubo que sostenerse de los bordes de su asiento viendo como Carol manejaba a gran velocidad pasándose de vez en cuando varios altos o evitando en el camino algún que otro auto que se interponía en su camino.</p><p>Durante todo el trayecto el rubio tan solo esperaba que su castaño se encontrase bien porque, si algo le hubiesen hecho, ellos pagarían las consecuencias de sus actos.</p><p>Al poco tiempo se estacionaron frente a aquel lugar donde grandes letras en un cartel le indicaban que habían llegado a su destino. El rubio fue el primero en bajar quien apenas entrar se dirigió hacia una de las secretarias.</p><p>—¿Se encuentra Hammer?</p><p>—Esta en una conferencia en este momento.</p><p>El rubio sin medir palabra dio media vuelta caminándose hacia su oficina.</p><p>—¡No puede entrar! —Exclamo la mujer marcando al teléfono. —¡Seguridad!</p><p>El rubio al abrir la puerta se encontró con varias personas allí, pero para su sorpresa Sharon también estaba metida en eso, no solo ella también estaban Stane y Sam fiel asistente de Hammer quien desde su asiento parecía haberles estado explicando algo.</p><p>Justin al ver al rubio sonrió entrelazando sus manos.</p><p>—Steve te estábamos esperando. —Dijo Stane con una fingida sonrisa en su rostro. —Puedo ofrecerte una beb...</p><p>—¿Dónde está el? —Le interrumpió viéndole fijamente. —¿Dónde lo tienen?</p><p>—Él está a salvo por el momento. —Respondió Hammer desde su asiento, viendo lo preocupado que parecía el rubio por un insignificante maniquí. —Steve hablemos sobre su futuro en Industrias Hammer.</p><p>—Yo en lo personal creo que sería maravilloso que hiciéramos la fusión con Industrias Stark. —Comento Stane. —</p><p>—¿Que hicieron con él? —Pregunto sin sacarle la mirada a Hammer. —</p><p>—Debes relajarte, solo es un maniquí. —Hablo Sharon sintiéndose molesta por su preocupación por un pedazo de plástico. —</p><p>—No, no lo es. —Respondió viendo hacia la rubia quien frunció el ceño ofendida. —</p><p>Justin se acerco con una sonrisa hacia el rubio.</p><p>—Dime ¿Qué opinas de cuarenta mil dólares al año?</p><p>Steve volteo viendo hacia Hammer y tomándolo del cuello de su traje lo estampo contra el muro.</p><p>—¡Es un infeliz!</p><p>—De acuerdo entonces te daré cincuenta mil. —Respondió viendo como el rubio apretaba los dientes. —</p><p>—Llamare a seguridad. —Dijo Sam tomando el teléfono. —No creo que este hombre deba pertenecer a...</p><p>—¿Dónde ESTA EL? —Le grito sin aflojar su agarre, apretándolo con fuerza entre sus manos. —¡¿DÓNDE LO TIENEN?!</p><p>—¡Acaso te has vuelto completamente loco! —Exclamo Sharon viéndole con los brazos en jarra<br/>—¡Acaso te has vuelto completamente loco! —Exclamo Sharon viéndole con los brazos en jarra. —Vete olvidando de el por qué jamás volverás a verlo.</p><p>Dicho esto, la rubia salió a grandes pasos de la habitación.</p><p>—¿A dónde vas Sharon?</p><p>Pregunto Steve soltando de golpe a Justin quien dio una gran bocanada de aire.</p><p>—Steve aún no hemos terminado de hablar. —Dijo Hammer una vez recuperado el aliento. —</p><p>—Tienes que saber que tenemos fotografías muy incriminatorias de ti junto a ese maniquí. —Hablo Stane acomodando la corbata de su traje. —Si esas fotografías son enviadas al público, no conseguirás empleo en ninguna parte.</p><p>Stane le enseño las fotografías al rubio, donde salía con Tony para luego tomarlas entre sus manos y tirarlas hacia el suelo, viendo como la sonrisa del rostro de Stane se borraba al recibir el puñetazo que el rubio le proporciono.</p><p>—¡Jodete!</p><p>Exclamo saliendo detrás de Sharon quien ya había adelantado varios pasos más.</p><p>—¡Muévete Stane! —Exclamo Hammer señalando con su dedo la puerta. —¡Alcánzalo, lo necesitamos!</p><p>El rubio corría por el almacén en busca de Sharon, encontrándola a varios metros lejos de él, pero en cuanto cruzo una de las puertas varios hombres con traje de seguridad corrieron hacia el atrapándolo, sin medir su fuerza golpeo a varios de ellos soltándose de su agarre comenzando a correr de ellos chocándose con alguno por el camino, escuchándose por los altavoces del edificio "Peligro, hombre rubio de tez blanca con chaqueta de cuero, se solicita refuerzos". Estaba por llegar al primer piso cuando por las escaleras tres hombres más subían en su busca, el rubio se tiro por tubo que habían colocado allí como decoración bajando rápidamente hacia el suelo, pero con tanta mala suerte que allí le esperaba Ross junto con un perro el cual le miraba enseñándole los dientes.</p><p>—¡Ataca!</p><p>Exclamo Ross con una sonrisa viendo como el perro corría hacia el rubio quien se quedó inmóvil para luego ver con asombro como el perro saltaba dándole lengüetazos en el rostro. El rubio sonrió dándole una caricia al can en la cabeza.</p><p>—Mala suerte Ross.</p><p>El hombre soltó una maldición viendo como el rubio comenzaba a correr hacia el almacén con varios agentes de seguridad detrás de él.</p><p>A lo lejos Sharon llevaba varios maniquís en un enorme carrito y con rapidez los tiraba a todos en un enorme contenedor donde la maquinaria se encargaba de triturar la basura. La rubia sin saber que botón apretar para que encendiera los apretó todos a la vez viendo con una sonrisa como la cinta mecánica comenzaba a funcionar y varios de los maniquís caían siendo destruidos por aquellas afiladas cuchillas.</p><p>Mientras que Steve estaba apunto de llegar a la habitación cuando varios agentes de seguridad lo tenían acorralado, pero en ese momento una carcajada se escucho a sus espaldas, los hombres voltearon encontrándose con una rubia quien sostenía una manguera entre sus manos y sin aviso la abría empapando a los agentes dejando libre al rubio, quien al verla le agradeció con la mirada.</p><p>—Ve por tu hombre. —Le guiño un ojo, volteando hacia los agentes. —¡Se metieron con la mujer equivocada amigos!</p><p>El rubio abrió la puerta del almacén deteniéndose en la entrada sintiendo como su corazón dio un vuelco al ver como aquella maquinaria destruía a varios de los maniquís que pasaban por la banda mecánica.</p><p>—¡No, Tony! —Exclamo viendo a lo lejos como el castaño era el próximo. —</p><p>—Usted no puede estar aquí. —Exclamo el encargado del lugar a sus espaldas. —</p><p>El rubio le ignoro comenzando a subirse a la trituradora pareciéndole aquello un "deja vu" así lo había conocido la primera vez, pero no pensaba perderlo de la misma manera. Con sus manos empujo a varios de los maniquís y otros objetos que lo separaban de su alcance, rápidamente se lanzo alcanzando la mano del castaño el cual había ya caído por el orificio y las cuchillas amenazaban por destruirlo por debajo de sus pies. Steve tiro de el con fuerza tratando de no soltarlo, pero se le estaba resbalando de las manos y el peso que hacia el maniquí lo empujaba hacia abajo, si esto seguía así ambos caerían por la trituradora, estaba por perder las esperanzas cuando justo en ese momento sintió como la mano de Tony comenzaba a moverse sosteniendo la suya con fuerza, el rubio abrió los ojos viendo como este cobraba vida frente a él y trataba de agarrarse de sus brazos.</p><p>—¡Tony!</p><p>—Steve no me sueltes...</p><p>—Nunca.</p><p>Con todas sus fuerzas tiro del castaño hacia arriba, hasta que quedaron el uno frente al otro. El encargado al verlos rápidamente corrió a pagar la maquinaria.</p><p>—Steve me has salvado la vida!</p><p>—Lo haría las veces que fueran necesarias.</p><p>El castaño le observo viendo como aquellos ojos le veía aliviados de tenerlo con vida.</p><p>—No, no puedo creerlo. —Murmuro viendo hacia sus manos. —Ya soy humano.</p><p>—¿Que?</p><p>Tony señalo hacia el encargado quien veía desde lejos toda la situación confundido.</p><p>—Él puede verme y yo continuo con vida.</p><p>—¡Es verdad! —Exclamo Steve tomando al castaño entre sus brazos. —</p><p>—Gracias. —Dijo Tony viendo hacia arriba con una enorme sonrisa, separándose del rubio y viéndole fijamente. —Ahora tendrás que amarme por siempre.</p><p> —Ahora tendrás que amarme por siempre<br/>—Oh, siempre lo haré.</p><p>Dicho esto, lo tomo del rostro plantando un cálido beso en los labios del castaño quien no dudo en corresponderle en el acto.</p><p>El rubio tomo a Tony entre sus brazos y con cuidado lo bajo hasta el suelo y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida, pero antes de que pudieran abrir la puerta varios agentes y detrás de ellos Justin y Stane hicieron aparición.</p><p>Carol los empujo entrando a la habitación.</p><p>—Hice lo que pude.</p><p>El rubio sonrió hacia la mujer quien veía al castaño sorprendida.</p><p>—Carol él es Tony.</p><p>—No puedo creerlo. —Murmuro viendo como el castaño le sonreía agarrado del brazo de Steve. —Creo que ahora si he perdido completamente la razón pero que suerte tienes querido. —Le murmuro lo último al rubio, guiñándole un ojo al castaño. —</p><p>—¡Arresten a ese hombre! —Exclamo Hammer señalando a Steve para luego ver hacia el castaño. —¿Y quién es él?</p><p>—No entenderían. —Respondió el rubio colocando a Tony detrás de el de manera protectora. —</p><p>—¡Él es el maniquí! —Exclamo Ross viendo hacia el castaño con los ojos en grande. —¡Ya se lo he dicho!</p><p>—Ya escucharon a Hammer. —Hablo Stane hacia los policías—¡Dijo que arresten a ese hombre!</p><p>—¡No permitiré que lo toquen!</p><p>Exclamo una voz femenina a sus espaldas, en ese momento todos voltearon encontrándose a Janet quien se acercó hacia a ellos a paso decidido.</p><p>—Janet gracias al cielo que está usted aquí.</p><p>—No hable. —Respondo Janet hacia Stane quien le miro boquiabierto. —Hammer ¿Qué se siente que todos tus planes caigan en picada?</p><p>—¿De qué está hablando?</p><p>—Cuando despedí a ese idiota el otro día decidí poner cámaras ocultas. —Dijo enseñando el cd en sus manos. —Grabe a Stane y a Ross en esto. —Ambos hombres se miraron preocupados. —Sin dudas estas tras esto, tú y tu con tu codicia. —Vio a Hammer con desprecio. —</p><p>—Janet por favor hablemos mas tranquilamente. —Pidió Stane. —</p><p>—Quiero que arresten a estos dos por allanamiento y robo. —Dijo Janet volteando hacia Stane y Ross. —Y a ti te acusare por conspiración. —Señalo a Hammer. —</p><p>—Puede agregar retención involuntaria. —Añadió Steve. —</p><p>—¿Retención de quién?</p><p>—De ¡mí! —Exclamo Tony alzando su mano. —</p><p>—Pero quien es usted? —Pregunto Hammer confundido. —</p><p>—¡Él es el maniquí! —Exclamo Ross a los gritos. —</p><p>—Ese pobre hombre está muy alterado. —Dijo Tony señalándolo con el dedo. —</p><p>—Pero el....</p><p>Sin dejarlos explicar los policías tomaron a Ross, Stane junto con Hammer quien echaba toda la culpa a Obadiah escuchándose a lo lejos como Justin le gritaba a Sharon que estaba despedida y la misma salía corriendo detrás de el exigiéndole que no lo hiciera ya que tenia muchas cosas que pagar como su nuevo automóvil.</p><p>Steve se acercó hacia Janet.</p><p>—Esas cámaras de seguridad grabaron todo anoche? —Pregunto algo nervioso sintiéndose avergonzado por lo que pudo haber visto, notando como la mujer volteaba a verle con una sonrisa de lado cruzándose de brazos. —</p><p>—Yo solo vi lo que necesitaba ver, Carol acompáñame necesito de tu ayuda.</p><p>—Por supuesto jefa.</p><p>Dicho esto, salieron de la habitación, debían encargarse de varios pedazos de basura.</p><p>Ya solos Tony miro hacia el rubio.</p><p>—Espero que tu propuesta haya sido sincera. —Levanto su mano señalando el anillo que se encontraba en su dedo anular. —</p><p>El rubio sonrió abrazándolo contra su cuerpo y viéndolo fijamente a los ojos dijo.</p><p>—Lo es, no hay nada mas que quiera que pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.</p><p>Dicho esto, se dieron un corto beso y sosteniéndose de las manos se encaminaron hacia la salida sabiendo que ahora solo cosas buenas vendrían a sus vidas si se tenían el uno al otro.</p><p>Epilogo.</p><p>Era un hermoso día del mes de febrero, el sol estaba en todo su esplendor y en una pequeña capilla en las afueras de New York un hombre de cabellera rubia se encontraba esperando en aquel altar al aire libre, todos sus amigos conocidos y compañeros de trabajo se encontraban allí para darle sus mejores deseos.</p><p>Y aun que al principio convencer a sus mejores amigos Bucky y Natasha de que Tony era la persona con la que deseaba formar una familia no había sido fácil, el castaño había logrado ganarse el corazón de sus sobreprotectores amigos, tal como se había ganado el suyo y no solo eso Peter también lo adoraba. Hasta a veces se sentía celoso por como Tony pasaba mas tiempo con su pequeño hermano quien al parecer era un prodigio ya que su castaño le había dicho que Peter era muy bueno en la mecánica, pero Tony siempre en las noches sabia como consentirlo.</p><p>Mientras en la empresa lograron convencer a todos de que Tony era quien junto con Steve lograban aquellos magníficos aparadores, pero el rubio se encargo de que su castaño tuviera un empleo junto con Bruce quien al conocer al castaño se hizo muy buen amigo dado que ambos amaban la ciencia y Janet no podía mas de la felicidad dado que la empresa había regresado a ser la mejor y mas famosa en el país y no solo eso en el exterior. Todo el mundo viajaba para ver los diferentes inventos e invertir en ellos.</p><p>Bucky le dio una palmada en el hombro tratando de tranquilizarlo al ver como su amigo movía su pie en el suelo nervioso al no ver al castaño aun frente a él.</p><p>—Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien.</p><p>El rubio soltó un suspiro para luego oír como la marcha nupcial comenzaba a sonar y a lo lejos Tony caminaba luciendo un hermoso traje blanco, tomado del brazo de Carol quien se sentía como un padre orgulloso al ver como su hijo estaba apunto de contraer nupcias.</p><p>Por qué, para ella, Tony era como su hijo después de todo lo había cuidado y le había presentado aquel rubio con el que ahora se casaría.</p><p>Al llegar hasta el rubio, el castaño tuvo que hacer algo de fuerza para poder soltarse de la rubia quien al verlo comenzó a llorar siendo arrastrada hacia un lado por Janet quien trataba de que no hiciera un escándalo.</p><p>Steve miro a su castaño sin poder evitar sentir como de uno de sus ojos una lagrima se le escapaba. El castaño al notarlo soltó una pequeña sonrisa para luego ambos oír como el sacerdote comenzaba a realizar el rito.</p><p>—Steve Grant Roger ¿Aceptas a Tony? como tu esposo? ¿Prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?</p><p>—Si, acepto.</p><p>—Y tu Anthony Edward Stark ¿Aceptas a Steve? como tu esposo? ¿Prometes serle fiel en lo...</p><p>—Si ¡Acepto!</p><p>Exclamo el castaño, ansioso escuchándose como los presentes reían, mientras que el cura soltaba un suspiro moviendo la cabeza.</p><p>—Entonces los declaro Marido y Marido puede besar al nov...</p><p>Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Steve ya tenia a su castaño entre sus brazos besándolo como tanto lo había deseado desde que entro a su campo de visión.</p><p>Todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir a la feliz pareja.</p><p>—Te amo. —Le susurro el castaño al oído al rubio, quien sonrió. —</p><p>—Y yo a ti Tony Stark.</p><p>—Stark de Roger. —Corrigió el castaño con una sonrisa de lado. —</p><p>El rubio soltó una carcajada para luego tomarlo entre sus brazos estilo nupcial viendo como una lluvia de arroz caía sobre ellos a cada paso que daban en dirección hacia la limosina.</p><p>Sin dudas no había sido una historia de amor común y corriente, pasaron por muchas cosas y ahora sabían que solo la felicidad les esperaba y quizás algún día podrían contarles a sus amigos y a Peter la verdad del cómo se habían conocido. Y no importaría si le creían o los trataban de locos, después de todo ellos dos y bueno Carol también sabían la verdadera historia.</p><p>La historia de como yo Steve Roger me enamore de un Maniquí.</p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>